El Reflejo
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Creer en la magia puede representar el alcanzar al ser amado, y encontrarte a ti mismo. Capitulo 7 Final
1. El espejo magico

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nikelodeon.**

**Solo me pertenecen los personajes creados por mi.**

**Dsifruten…**

**"Reflejo"**

**Capitulo 1: El espejo magico.**

El señor Simmons sonríe ampliamente mientras hace el relato frente a todo el grupo de noveno grado.

" Fue creado hace mas de mil años, un rey de oriente lo mando a hacer con un mago muy poderoso, el rey era desconfiado y por eso necesitaba saber quien le mentía y quien no.

El espejo mágico creado por el mago, reflejaba la verdadera forma de las personas que se paraban frente a él, así las mujeres mas bellas, pero con un corazón malvado se reflejaban feas y desagradables, un hombre que se decía valiente, lucia triste y temeroso en el reflejo, pero también una persona de alma noble, aunque no fuera muy bella por fuera… reflejaba toda su hermosura y ese fue el hecho que hizo que el rey detestara el espejo, el rey tenia una hermosa hija, la princesa era bella, por dentro y por fuera, buscando un pretendiente adecuado para ella, el rey hacia que todo príncipe se parase frente al espejo, uno a uno los mejores prospectos se fueron desechando, pues cada uno de aquellos gallardos, guapos y nobles príncipes tenia algo mal en su alma.

Así un día en que el rey estaba fastidiado dejo el espejo a cargo del mago, este era un hombre joven que tenia una fea herida en su rostro, hecha por otro mago poderoso, razón por la cual el no podía borrarla de su rostro, mientras revisaba el espejo la princesa paso cerca de ese lugar y vio el reflejo del mago, el reflejo era el de un joven bello, de facciones amables y dulce mirada, ella se enamoro de ese reflejo, el joven mago al darse cuenta que ella lo había mirado, quiso resistir sin embargo, él siempre había estado enamorado de la princesa y ella a pesar de su horrible cicatriz también se enamoro, por lo que el espejo le revelo.

Comenzaron a verse a escondidas del rey, siempre guardando su amor en secreto, hasta un fatídico día en que el mago y la princesa se reflejaron en el espejo, el rey vio el reflejo y los vio como eran realmente, enamorados el uno del otro y tomados de la mano, en ese momento el rey enfurecido, mando a apresar al mago, a la princesa la encerró en una torre y a el espejo lo mando a romper descubriendo que era irrompible, el rey no contaba con los grandes poderes del mago, si bien él no podía restaurar su rostro para hacerlo normal, poseía poderes que el rey no podía imaginar, este decidido salió de su prisión dirigiéndose a salvar a su princesa, esta al verlo se lleno de alegría y decidió huir con él, ambos desaparecieron del reino, llevándose consigo el espejo mágico."

El señor Simmons sube la vista para mirar a su clase, la mayoría de las chicas sonríen emocionadas, muchos de los chicos lucen aburridos, otros mas solo miran hacia la ventana distraídos.

– Bueno niños esa es la historia del objeto mas importante de la muestra, "De magia y objetos mágicos" que iremos a ver mañana por la mañana.

– ¿Oiga no cree que ya estamos muy grandecitos para creer en estas tonterías? – se escucha una voz femenina al fondo del salón.

– Mis niños ustedes aún pueden creer en la magia, si yo creo en ella a mi edad… – sonríe.

Los chicos ríen ante el comentario de su querido profesor, quien después de algunos años de capacitación, logro alcanzarlos en su noveno grado para ser su maestro, como lo fue hasta sexto grado, ahora como su profesor de arte y literatura, aquí en la HS119.

– ¿Señor Simmons, puedo no ir? – se escucha la misma voz al fondo del salón.

– No Helga no puedes dejar de ir, necesito que todos vayan y hagan un informe sobre los objetos y lo que aprendan ahí y como es un trabajo de parejas y estamos con el numero justo de personas, deben todos asistir.– explica mirando con cariño a su alumna.

– ¡Rayos! – masculla la rubia colocando el codo en su pupitre.

Frente al señor Simmons, Arnold ha estado escribiendo la historia que les acaba de leer su profesor y solo voltea a ver por un instante, como todos sus compañeros, a Helga.

– ¡Seguramente teme que su reflejo vaya a ser mas horrible de lo que ella ya es! – exclama Gerald acercándose al oído de su amigo.

– ¡Gerald! – reclama molesto Arnold.

– ¿Que? ¡Solo es broma… aunque, ella cada vez es mas molesta, solo la soporto por Phoebe!

– Helga es nuestra amiga, no debes ser tan grosero con ella… – dice mientras voltea a verla levemente.

– Ja, eso lo dices por que te ha ayudado algunas veces, pero desde que entramos a la secundaria ella y tú casi ni se hablan, fuera de cuando te insulta.

– Eso… pues… – bajando la mirada – no es algo que me haga feliz.

–Gerald lo mira con fastidio. – Deberías de darte cuenta de una vez por todas, a ella no le agradas viejo.

– Si… es verdad… – Arnold vuelve a mirar a Helga que tiene una mueca de aburrimiento en el rostro – es verdad.

+0+0+0+0+

Helga y Phoebe caminan por el pasillo cuando son alcanzadas por Lila.

– ¡Helga espera!

– ¿Que quieres ahora señorita perfección? – responde la rubia con desinterés.

– Je, me encanta que me llames así – le dice la pelirroja con sinceridad.

Helga enarca una ceja esperando la respuesta.

– ¿Es que quería pedirte que si podríamos ser compañeras en el trabajo del señor Simmons?

– ¡Hum… pues supongo que si, Phoebe seguro lo va a hacer con el cabeza de espagueti!

– Helga… no le digas así… porque… – dice la oriental apenada.

– ¿Que? Por dios el pelos necios ya sabe como lo llamo.

– ¿Como? – escuchan la voz gruesa de Gerald.

– ¡Demonios Phoebe! ¿Porque no me dijiste que estaba tras de mi? – reclama Helga molesta.

– Ji ji ji, es que no me dejaste terminar.

– Bueno de todos modos cabello métrico, ya sabes que me caes bien – dice palmeándole el hombro.

– ¡Si… claro! – expresa Gerald mirando de reojo a su "amiga".

– ¡Bueno yo me largo, vamos Lila, dejemos a los tórtolos solos! – dice la rubia, jalando a su amiga, viendo que Arnold se acercaba a ellos.

Este al verla huir solo atina a suspirar.

– ¿Viejo estas bien?

– ¿Eh? Si claro… voy a buscar mis libros de física nos vemos en el salón de clases. – corriendo por el pasillo donde desaparecieron la rubia y la pelirroja.

Nuevamente desde lejos puede observar a Helga, no ha cambiado tanto, sigue usando el mismo estilo de vestido y el cabello aún en las mismas coletas en forma de triángulo invertido y ese moño rosa, ese imprescindible moño rosa. Su rostro sigue teniendo esa mueca de fastidio en contra del mundo y sin embargo hay cosas que ella ha cambiado, como el ser mas abierta con sus demás compañeros, incluida Lila, con quien tiene una muy especial amistad, también con Rhonda y Nadine con quienes incluso a veces hace travesuras inocentes a los demás. Y sin embargo con él, seguía siendo casi tan cruel como antes, le gastaba bromas pesadas y le gritaba apodos por cientos, parecía detestarlo en verdad. Eso lo hacia arrepentirse de haberle dado aquel beso en la jungla, después de que rescataron a sus padres, eso fue el detonante para que ella lo atacara aún mas en sus últimos años de primaria y ahora en la secundaria. ¿Porque? Se preguntaba constantemente, ¿porque ella lo odiaba tanto? ¿porque no podía amarlo? ¿Porque el pensaba eso, si no sentía en verdad nada por ella, o es que acaso, él en verdad si le tenia un cariño especial? Le molestaba tener esos pensamientos, sobre todo porque ni el mismo se entendía, y menos la entendía a ella.

– ¡Oye cabeza de balón fíjate por donde caminas! – Escucha desde el piso, acaba de hacerla caer, una vez mas.

– ¡Lo… lo siento Helga! – exclama apenado tendiendo su mano.

– ¡Bah! Siempre es lo mismo contigo zopenco… – expresa ella aceptando la mano de Arnold.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Lila preocupada.

– Si gracias… – en ese instante nota que el rubio no la ha soltado. – eee… ¿me devuelves mi mano torpe?

– ¡Ah! ¡Si… lo siento! – dice él apenado soltando la mano de ella.

Helga solo mueve la cabeza y toma a su amiga de los hombros para ir de regreso al salón.

– ¡Tarado!

– Bay Arnold. – dice Lila divertida.

– Si… adiós…

+0+0+0+0+

La mañana transcurrió normal, el viaje en autobús al centro, fue tranquilo, solo Sid Stinky y Harold estuvieron haciendo ruido en el viaje. Con la consiguiente reprimenda de su profesor. Al llegar al enorme museo donde estaba la muestra, todos salen despavoridos.

– ¡Niños no anden corriendo por ahí y no se separen mucho del grupo, recuerden que mas gente esta visitando esta muestra! – Trata de explicar el señor Simmons, quedándose solo con Lila, Phoebe, Helga, Arnold, Gerald, Nadine y Rhonda al lado. – Al menos ustedes aún me obedecen – dice esperanzado.

– No por mucho– replica Helga, señalando a Gerald y Phoebe que han comenzado a caminar mas rápido que ellos.

El hombre solo sonríe. – Dejémoslos solos, así es el amor – suspira.

Helga sonríe de lado, con el tiempo ha aprendido a apreciar mucho a su profesor.

+0+0+0+0+

La muestra es impresionante, hay muchos objetos, una estatua de Merlin, un traje que usaba el mago francés Jean Eugène Robert Houdin, artificios que usaba el mago Harry Houdini, el sombrero de copa de otro mago famoso, varitas magicas, amuletos egipcios, collares , libros, figuras de Hadas, tréboles de cuatro hojas, fotos de magos, incluso David Copperfield.

– ¡Totalmente interesante! – exclama Helga sarcástica, mirando todo con desinterés.

– A mi me agrada hay cosas muy lindas y creer en la magia te hace sentir bien – expresa lila.

– ¡Creer en la magia es de ñoños! – aclara Rhonda, con el asentimiento de Nadine.

– ¡Pues soy ñoña! – responde Lila.

– ¡Bah, la magia no existe! – espeta aburrida la rubia.

– No veo por que no pudiera existir, los ojos verdes creen mucho en la magia y me enseñaron…– repone Arnold acercándose a ellas.

Helga hace una mueca con la mano. – Bla, bla, bla, el experto ha hablado.

Arnold alza una ceja y suspira. – Muy graciosa Helga.

Lila, Nadine y Rhonda solo los observan divertidas, mientras se acercan a un lugar donde hay mucho barullo.

– ¿Y ahora que hacen todos los torpes ahí?

– ¡Miren que delgado se ve Harold!

– ¡Miren soy hermoso! – se oye la voz de Curly.

Rhonda se asoma entre la multitud y lo ve reflejado. – ¿Quien lo diría? ¡Si no es tan feo de alma! – cruzando los brazos.

– ¡Aquí va la princesa! – dice Helga aventando hacia el espejo a Rhonda, cuyo reflejo solo era un poco mas lindo que ella.

– ¡Bueno a eso le llamo yo un reflejo autentico! – dice Helga.

– ¡Todos, traigan a Helga! – exhorta Rhonda.

– ¡Ah, no yo no creo en esas tonterías, seguro son solo juegos de luces, aléjense! – dando pasos hacia atrás, viendo a sus compañeros con intenciones de acatar la orden de Rhonda.

– ¡Vamos Helga ¿a que le temes? – insiste Arnold tomándola de la mano.

Helga se pone demasiado nerviosa, y hace lo que suele hacer en esos momentos… huir.

– ¡Suéltame! – reclama soltando su mano y empujándolo, alejándose del lugar lo mas rápido que puede.

Arnold la mira triste, ella siempre actúa así.

– ¡No te preocupes, al rato se le pasa! – le dice Lila sonriéndole. – Mira ahora son Phoebe y Gerald juntos! – Observando en el espejo, el reflejo de sus enamorados amigos, que se veían auténticamente divinos en el.

Un rato después el lugar se despeja, ya los demás se dirigen a la salida cuando Helga se acerca, tiene una duda, algo que la asusta pero que tiene que comprobar, se pone frente al espejo con los ojos cerrados, para luego abrirlos, su reflejo es el mismo, ella no cambia, tiene la misma cara mal humorada de siempre.

– Lo sabia, no tengo nada bueno en mi – hablándose a si misma en tono triste.

Arnold que fue encargado por el señor Simmons para buscar a los rezagados, la busca, en ese momento la ve, parada frente al hermoso espejo de cuerpo completo, el espejo mágico que muestra la verdadera esencia de una persona y lo ve… ese reflejo no puede ser Helga, no puede, pero lo es… en el espejo se ve a una bella joven con el suave cabello dorado, cayendo sobre sus hombros y sonriendole con una mueca de autentica felicidad. Entonces pone su mirada en la dueña del reflejo, que lo mira molesta como si hubiera sido sorprendida haciendo algo malo.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres zopenco?

– Yo… es que… el señor Simmons me pidió que te buscara.– contesta nervioso.

Helga lanza un suspiro ahogado.– Ya iba sabelotodo, solo quería comprobar que la magia no existe! ¡Jajaja! – lanza una carcajada mientras se va.

Arnold mira su propio reflejo en el espejo, no hay mucha diferencia, se ve un poco mas alto y mas fuerte, baja la mirada y luego la sigue, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Ella es hermosa, yo lo sabia – se dice a si mismo.

Ninguno de los dos sabe que si una persona no se ama lo suficiente, el espejo solo le muestra la forma en la que esta se ve normalmente, mientras que para el resto de quienes la ven la muestra tal y como debería ser.

Continuara…

Hola chicos, si una nueva historia algo mas alucinógena que las anteriores, en esta ellos van a tener varios encuentros con la magia y la realidad que hay en sus corazones, lo que tal vez los lleve a un buen termino. Aclaro, si Gerald y Phoebe son novios, y al parecer son la pareja favorita del grupo, los demás como buenos adolescentes pues andan en búsqueda de prospectos, van a salir muchas parejas queridas, el señor Simmons tiene muchas intervenciones, a Arnold le regresa su interés en la magia después de muchos años. Muchas cosas van a pasar, muchas y muy divertidas, aunque espero que este fic no sea muy largo porque la verdad ya saben que mi pareja favorita es Arnold y Helga y sus locuras para alcanzarse mutuamente, así que no ahondo mucho en otras cuestiones, sin embargo espero que esta historia les guste y sobre todo que crean en la magia, como alguna vez les dije.

Saludos!

ReiHikaruChiba


	2. Imagen

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nikelodeon.**

**Solo me pertenecen los personajes creados por mi.**

**Disfruten…**

**"El Reflejo"**

**Capitulo 2: Imagen.**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

_" El mago mira su obra, es magnifica, el mago observa su reflejo y tiene miedo, el mago sabe que es verdad, retiene esa imagen en su mente, el mago retrocede y mira el espejo común, aquella imagen ya no esta, y sin embargo sabe que sigue ahí, dentro de su cuerpo, dentro de su alma, en su corazón. "_

+0+0+0+0+0+

A la mañana siguiente todo el grupo seguia tan emcionado como el dia anterior, algunos sonreian, otros se veian tranquilos, casi nadie en el salon, mostro un feo reflejo.

– Solo nos faltaste tú Helga – replica Rhonda mirando a su amiga.

– Bah, ya les dije que eso es una estupidez, ¿Como pueden creer que un espejo les va a mostrar su alma? ademas de seguro nadie reflejo algo malo, ¿verdad?

– ¡Solo Patrick! – dice Rhonda señalando a un chico rubio detrás de ellas.

El chico en cuestion solo alzo la mirada molesto, era bastante huraño y solía estar alejado de sus compañeros, parecía que los detestaba la mayoría de las veces, acostumbraba vestirse de negro y tenia una desaliñada personalidad.

– Se veía triste y temeroso en el reflejo – explica Rhonda.

– Bueno eso se entiende, con esos colores y ese aspecto – explaya Helga sin miramientos.

– No deberías ser tan agresiva, es nuestro compañero… – media Arnold mientras entra por la puerta, seguido por Gerald. – Ademas si es su estilo no debemos intervenir.

– ¡Claro tú que puedes decir Arnoldo, tú ni usas el espejo, mírate con esas greñas paradas todo el tiempo! – expresa fastidiosa.

Arnold siente una punzada en el pecho. ¿Porque ella siempre lo agrede de esa forma? – ¿Es que acaso te molesta como me veo?

Helga enarca una ceja, claro que no le molesta, al contrario adora ese cabello abundante, brillante y rubio, pero jamas se lo diría. – Pues a mi no, pero no sé que piensen los de las bancas de atrás cuando no les dejas ver el pizarrón con tu cabezota ja, ja – el comentario provoca la risa de los compañeros que hay alrededor. – Mira melenas, el dia que te peines decentemente comenzare a respetarte – culmina burlona.

Arnold no quisiera admitirlo, pero le dolió el comentario – Me parece bien…

– ¿Y tú Helga, no crees que esas coletas ya no te quedan?– opina Gerald en defensa de Arnold.

– ¿Que?– pregunta la rubia confundida.

Arnold abre los ojos, acaba de tener una idea – ¡Cierto… hagamos un trato Helga, yo cambio mi estilo de peinado si tú haces lo mismo! – Gerald voltea a verlo asustado.

Rhonda salta de alegría al escuchar la propuesta. – ¡Si háganlo yo les ayudo!

– ¿Que? ¡No, jamas! – replica Helga molesta.

– ¡Vamos Helga, desde hace mucho que te he pedido, que te hagas un cambio de imagen, ahora hay una razón de peso, es un reto! – insiste la pelinegra. – ¡Y tú nunca rechazas un reto!

Helga no deseaba hacerlo en mayor grado por que no quería cambiar y tampoco deseaba que Arnold cambiara, se maldecía por haber comenzado a agredirlo. Pero por otro lado, Rhonda tenia razón, ella jamas rechazaba un reto.

– Esta bien me parece que no hay salida… ademas así dejas ver a los de atrás cuando vayas al cine – acepta Helga con una sonrisa de lado.

– ¡Excelente, es un trato! – replica el rubio sintiendo una sensación extraña, mezcla entre felicidad y angustia.

– ¡Buenos días niños, vamos a comenzar la clase! – indica el señor Simmons, entrando al salón.

Los chicos, comienzan a diseminarse por el salón, tomando sus respectivos asientos.

– ¿En serio vas a hacerte el cambio? – indaga Phoebe sentándose a un lado de su amiga.

– No puedo esquivarlo, sabes que jamas evito un desafío, rayos debí cerrar mi bocota…

– ¿Pero en realidad a ti no te molesta el peinado de Arnold verdad? – pregunta intrigada Lila recibiendo una mirada de aburrimiento de Helga. – Lo siento…

Del otro lado del salón.

– ¿Que rayos fue eso, viejo? – le cuestiona Gerald a Arnold.

– Solo algo que me pareció, una idea interesante para realizar.

Gerald alza una ceja. – Esta bien, pero ¿en serio te harás cambio de imagen? – Arnold asiente. – Bueno, en ese caso te apoyo hermano.

Arnold sonríe, al igual que Gerald,

– ¿Muy bien, díganme que les pareció la muestra que vimos ayer? – interroga el señor Simmons, mirando a su alumnado.

– ¡Fue muy aburrido! – explaya Helga desde su pupitre.

– Bien esa es una buena opinión, muy tuya Helga – expresa el profesor sonriendo.– ¿Alguien mas?

– ¡A mi me pareció muy interesante! – dice Arnold. – Incluso compre un libro de trucos mágicos, hace algún tiempo quise ser mago, pero por alguna razón lo deje, así que , con esta visita como que me regreso el interés.

– Eso es bueno escucharlo. ¿Todos miraron su reflejo en el espejo niños?

– Si señor Simmons, pero… ¿como logran que nos veamos diferentes? - pregunta Harold.

– Es un espejo mágico, para eso fue creado.

– Señor S, ¿en serio cree en esas estupideces? – replica Helga. – Vamos admita que solo son un juego de luces, yo vi mi reflejo y solo me vi, exacto como soy.

Arnold la mira, eso no fue lo que él vio.

– Bueno, tal vez no funciono contigo, porque eres muy escéptica.

– Eso no tiene lógica – recalca la rubia fastidiada.

El señor Simmons solo ríe. – Bien ahora escogeremos parejas para hacer el trabajo.

Todo el grupo comienza a hablar.

– Yo voy a escoger a las parejas, jóvenes no quiero noviecitos, ni amiguitas que terminen haciendo el trabajo mal – bromea.

– Helga y yo ya habíamos quedado en hacer el trabajo juntas señor S – indica Lila.

– Mhh, bueno tú y Helga trabajan muy bien juntas… pero si las dejo todos querrán que les de permiso, no yo escogeré a las parejas.

Helga y Lila se quedan mirando con desencanto.

– Muy bien, chicos… veamos… Phoebe harás el trabajo con Patrick, Lila con Brainy, Harold con Nadine, Sid tú con Gerald, Rhonda con Lorenzo, Eugene con Robert, Curly y Sheena, Iggy y Stinky y por ultimo, Helga y Arnold.

Arnold hace una mueca de felicidad al escuchar que trabajara con Helga, esta por el contrario solo sopla su flequillo.

– Bueno creo que te fue mejor ahora – explaya Lila, volviendo a recibir una mirada de muerte de parte de Helga. – ¡Lo siento! – dice apenada por su indiscreción.

+0+0+0+

Al termino de las clases Arnold se acerca a Helga.

– ¿Donde quieres que trabajemos, en tu casa o en la mía? – pregunta entusiasmado.

Ella lo mira de arriba a abajo. – Hoy no puedo torpe, olvidas que por tu culpa tengo que dejarme maltratar por la princesa – señalando a Rhonda que espera junto a las demás.

– Y tu tienes cita con el estilista amigo – dice Gerald que junto a Lorenzo, han encontrado el mejor lugar para el corte de cabello de Arnold.

– ¡Ah, ja ja, si lo había olvidado! – expresa Arnold nervioso tomándose la nuca.

Helga lo ve de lado y ríe. – Espero que no te corten tanto el pelo… no serias tú sin el cabello largo, melenudo.

El sonríe por el comentario y ella se ruboriza. – No te preocupes Helga, se que te gustare cuando cambie de estilo.

– ¿Eh? – dice ella confundida mirándolo fijamente. –¿Q… que dijiste?

– ¡Uh! No digo que ya no te va a molestar mi cabello… – sonrojado.

Gerald ve extrañado de la actitud del rubio. Helga hace una mueca con los labios y alza de un lado la ceja.

– ¡Okey zopencos, ahí se ven! – exclama Helga colocándose la mochila al hombro. Ella alcanza a las chicas que comienzan a hacer planes sobre lo que piensan hacerle.

– ¡Estas loca Rhondaloide, no lo haré! – es lo ultimo que escuchan.

Los chicos se acercan a Arnold.

– ¿Aún lo quieres hacer? – pregunta Gerald.

– Tengo una promesa que cumplir.

– ¡La verdad no entiendo porque hiciste esa apuesta amigo! – dice Harold.

– Yo creo que a Arnold le gusta Helga – comenta burlón Stinky.

– Si, si me gusta, ¿algún problema con eso? – contesta sincero Arnold mientras salen a la calle..

– ¡¿Que? – Pregunta asustado Gerald. – ¡¿Estas loco viejo?

– ¿Porque?

– ¿Eres tonto o te haces? Sabes que ella te odia, ¿pensé que ya te habías olvidado de eso?

– Se que ella me detesta… pero ¿Olvidarlo… crees que se puede olvidar un sentimiento como el que tengo por ella?

– ¿O sea que tú siempre has sentido algo por ella? – pregunta Sid asombrado.

– Bueno… no exactamente siempre, pero si después de que salvamos el barrio, ¿recuerdan?

– ¡Hermano, aún no entiendo como fue que te enamoraste de ella! – reniega Gerald, que ha sido el obvio confidente de los sentimientos que Arnold alberga en su corazón.

Arnold mira al horizonte. – Me enamore de su alma… ¿recuerdan esos poemas que solía leer el señor Simmons en clase?

– Si… ¿que tiene que ver eso? – replica Gerald.

– Todos son de ella… ¿y el libro rosa que tenia todos esos poemas dedicados a mi?

– ¡Adivino, ella también! – interviene Lorenzo.

– ¿Arnold, me estas diciendo que ella esta enamorada de ti?

– Pues… así era en esa época Gerald… pero después de el viaje a San Lorenzo… todo cambio…

– Jamas lo había notado. Pensé que como nunca se llevaron bien, no cabía ninguna posibilidad entre ustedes. – agrega Stinky.

– Para el amor no hay imposibles, ja ja, yo aún espero que Rhonda me aprecie. – comenta Curly.

Arnold le sonríe a su alocado amigo. – Pues yo aún espero volver a gustarle a Helga, sobre todo después de lo que vi en el espejo.

– ¿De que hablas?

– Vi el reflejo de su alma… es hermosa… es decir ya la había visto… siempre lo supe, pero quiero volver a verla así.

– ¡Y por eso quieres lo del cambio de imagen, estas obsesionado!

– Pensé que si ambos cambiamos un poco, algo pase… ademas vamos a hacer el trabajo juntos, el destino me esta llevando por donde quiero.

– Con razón aun creés en la magia viejo, eres un soñador.

– Si Gerald lo sé, lo sé…

Todos los chicos ríen, mientras continúan su camino.

Continuara…

ReiHikaruChiba


	3. Prisma

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nikelodeon.**

**Solo me pertenecen los personajes creados por mi.**

**Disfruten…**

**"El Reflejo"**

**Capitulo 3: Prisma.**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

_" La princesa sueña, mira dentro de su alma, en su corazón, busca una respuesta, se mira al espejo ¿esa es ella? se pregunta, mira de nuevo, solo es una mujer, la corona no importa, solo el amor. "_

+0+0+0+0+0+

En la ventana se pueden ver un par de palomas enamoradas.

– ¡Oh largo de aquí ratas con plumas! – exclama Helga mientras las espanta con la mano.

– Vamos Helga no estaban haciendo nada – expresa Lila mirando a las aves volar por las nubes. Entonces lo ve, ya lo ha visto varias veces rondar por la casa de Helga, jamas lo delata, no lo haría, ella lo entiende, él la mira se sabe descubierto así que solo se retira, ella lo ve y sonríe mientras lo ve partir.

– ¿Que tanto miras por la ventana? – le pregunta Nadine viendola.

– Oh, nada… solo a alguien que paso por aquí.

– ¡Bueno ya! ¿que pretenden hacerme?– reclama Helga mirando a sus amigas. – ¡Les advierto que no me desharé de esto! – dice señalando su moño rosa.

– ¡Por dios Helga es tonto que quieras seguir usándolo! – replica Rhonda.

Helga la mira de lado – Que quieres que te diga… es un recuerdo… algo de lo que no puedo deshacerme…

– Ya déjala, solo le arreglaremos el cabello ¿que te parece en una coleta o solo usarlo suelto? – interrumpe Lila, sabiendo que Helga se pone incomoda al hablar respecto a eso.

– Pienso que suelto se te vería mejor – repone Rhonda comenzando a desatar las coletas de Helga. – ¡Nadine, Sheena traigan las cosas!

Nadine y Sheena obedecen y traen el maletín que siempre carga Rhonda.

– No me había dado cuenta que tu cabello estaba tan largo y era tan sedoso Helga.

– Gracias… viniendo de ti supongo que me estas halagando.

– Claro que es un halago bruja, me sorprende que aunque la mayoría de las veces actúas como niño, te cuides el cabello – explica mientras la peina.

– Pues en realidad no me lo cuido Rhondis, solo me lo lavo con champú y lo cepillo por las noches.

– Pues lo tienes muy bonito… claro no tanto como el mío – recalca mientras toma un mechón de su ahora largo cabello acariciándolo. – Bueno mira pues tu cabello solo necesita un poco de forma, ese horrendo fleco cuadrado ya no se usa, y las puntas las tienes igual de planas, ademas tenemos que hacer algo con esa cosa que tienes por ceja.

– ¡Ay no, no otra vez, duele mucho! – replica Helga tomando su frente con la mano.

– No te preocupes tengo un producto alemán buenísimo, no dolerá lo prometo.

– ¿Palabra de princesa?

– Palabra de princesa, mi estimada plebeya – alzando la mano.

Todas ríen después de estos comentarios mientras comienzan a trabajar en Helga.

+0+0+0+

Arnold mira fijamente todos los estilos de peinados y cortes en una peluquería a donde lo llevaron sus amigos.

– ¿Que tal este Arni? – pregunta Gerald mostrándole un corte casi a rape.

– Muy gracioso Gerald – replica con aburrimiento el rubio.

– Pues no veo otra forma de que la sorprendas viejo, jaja.

– Estoy seguro de que en realidad a ella, no le fastidia tanto el largo de mi cabello, y solo lo dice para molestarme… tal vez solo me cambie la forma en que me peino.

– Pues lo que sea, al menos hace algunos años que dejaste de usar tu gorra – le comenta Lorenzo. – Con ella si que te veías ridículo.

– Gracias lo bueno es que te caigo bien – contesta irónico.

– Je, pues que te parece este peinado, a mi me agradaría si tuviera el pelo largo – le dice sinceramente Lorenzo.

– Hermano, ese se ve muy bien, y no te tienen que cortar mucho.

– Pues si… me agrada el estilo…

– ¿Y bien niñitos, ya se decidieron? – replica el estilista viéndolos por sobre el hombro.

– ¡Si hombre, este corte para mi amigo! – indica Gerald mostrándole al tipo la ilustración.

El estilista mira la imagen, voltea a ver a Arnold, alza una ceja, ríe.

– Esta bien, lo intentare… será un reto pero lo intentare.

Despúes de un rato, el estilista esta dando forma a el cabello de Arnold mientras sus amigos miran atentamente el desarrollo de la escena.

– ¡Je, se ve extraño! Shr, shhr. – comenta Brainy junto a los chicos que saltan al oír su voz.

– ¡Demonios Brainy puedes matar a alguien de un susto! – le reclama Gerald.

– ¿Y de donde sales? – replica Sid, sin entender de donde salió, si hacia rato que no lo veían.

Brainy solo sonríe de manera intrigante y vuelve a mirar a Arnold que lo ve en el reflejo del espejo.

+0+0+0+0+0+

A la mañana siguiente todos en el salón esperan a los dos rubios con curiosidad, si bien las chicas saben como se ve Helga, y los chicos como luce Arnold les intriga la reacción de ambos al verse entre si.

El primero en llegar es Arnold, que cambio su típica camisa a cuadros y suéter verde, por una camiseta blanca y una sudadera abierta en color azul. El cabello lo tiene peinado para un lado y hacia abajo, con un flequillo ondulado.

– ¡Vaya contigo, luces muy bien! – exclama Rhonda mirándolo con interés.

– ¡Te ves muy guapo, Arni! – dice Lila sonriente.

– Muchas gracias a las dos… – responde Arnold apenado.

– Viejo luces como el modelo de una revista – recalca Gerald, bromista.

– ¡Y ahora esperemos que llegue Helga, ya quiero ver como se ve! – dice el rubio emocionado.

– ¡Oh, Arni te vas a ir de espaldas! – dice Lila.

– Lila vas a arruinar la sorpresa…

– ¡No lo creo Rhonda, pero mira ahí esta!

Y así era, la rubia entraba junto con Phoebe al salón justo cuando Arnold voltea a verla, ella se sonroja al sentir la mirada de todos en ella, en especial la de cierto rubio, que realmente se ve muy guapo con su nuevo peinado.

Ella lleva una bonita blusa de tirantes y sobre eso un suéter blanco, en conjunto con una minifalda roja. Realmente se veía muy bella con su cabello suelto, con fleco y puntas desgrafíladas, sin la ceja completa en cuyo lugar ahora estaban un par de delgadas y bien delineadas cejas. Y como siempre su único adorno era el moño rosa que nunca dejaba su cabello.

Ambos se miraban como perdidos en algún mundo alterno, eran ellos pero al mismo tiempo se veían tan distintos. Arnold sonríe, esa Helga tan bella, era solo una imagen ahora, pero tal vez mas parecida a la real y era tan agradable mirarla, que él seria capaz de quedarse frente a ella para siempre. Ella lo mira se ve atractivo, quizás mas que antes, ella lo llamaría arrasador, pero no puede sucumbir a eso, no después del tiempo que ha dedicado a tratar de alejarse de él.

– ¡Te ves… – intentan decir al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Te ves preciosa Helga! – dice Arnold primero.

Ella se sonroja un poco mas. – Bueno alcornoque, tú no te ves tan mal… al menos ya no van a pensar que el boiler te exploto en la cara o algo así – responde burlona.

Arnold sonríe de lado, conoce esas defensas en ella. – Gracias eso es un halago.

– Bien Arnoldo reto cumplido, ahora si me disculpas me voy a sentar en mi banca – replica ella evadiendo nerviosa, la mirada de todos los chicos que la veían como si fuera una visión.

En cuanto Helga se sienta, Brainy se acerca a ella y le da una rosa, color de rosa.

– ¡Ah, gracias Brey! – dice ella, ya acostumbrada a los regalos que suele darle.

– ¡Srhh, de nada Helga! – la mira con ternura.

– Hola Brainy, no te había visto – lo saluda Lila. – Al menos no desde ayer por la tarde.

Brainy solo la mira, se sonroja y toma su camino hacia su propio asiento.

Arnold levanta una ceja mientras trata de entender lo que dice Lila y voltea a ver a Helga que cada que se topa con su mirada, desvía la propia luciendo un suave rubor en las mejillas que lo pone muy feliz.

– ¡Viejo, Helga se ve muy bien! – comenta Gerald, mirando hacia la rubia.

– Que no te oiga Phoebe, hermano.

– Bah, ella sabe que es el amor de mi vida y no se enojaría porque le hago un cumplido a su mejor amiga.

– Amiga a la que antes de hoy tachabas de fea… horrible mas bien – un poco molesto.

– Oye no te pongas melodramático, tenias razón Helga puede llegar a verse hermosa por fuera, pero su alma…

– Esa es preciosa Gerald y nadie ha tenido la fortuna de verla, como yo lo he hecho – replica sonrojado y volteando a ver a Helga.

+0+0+0+0+0+

Las clases transcurren con normalidad, salvo el hecho de que todos los chicos lucen distraídos, mirando a la adolescente rubia que se ve bastante nerviosa, al sentir las miradas de casi todo el grupo.

– ¡Lila! – dice Helga llamando a su amiga en voz baja.

– ¿Que pasa? – dice la pelirroja no muy convencida en responder pues están en medio de una clase.

– Me siento rara…

– Es normal, no estas acostumbrada a que te miren tanto… – le explica mientras da un rodeo con sus ojos a sus compañeros.

– Tranquila Helga pronto se van a acostumbrar – le indica Phoebe interviniendo en la platica.

– ¿Tu crees? – vuelve a preguntar inquieta, mirando alrededor solo para toparse con la mirada de Arnold que esta viendola. – Arnold también me esta mirando…

– Eso es bueno… ¿no lo crees?– pregunta Lila.

Helga baja la mirada y sonríe tristemente. – Es un tonto… él no sabe…

La hora de la salida llego sin mas contratiempos, Arnold se acerca a Helga

– ¿Hoy si podemos trabajar? – le dice mirandola dulcemente.

– Eh… supongo… – responde volteando a ver a Phoebe y Lila.

– Buena suerte, a mi me toca trabajar con Brainy – dice Lila señalando a su compañero que la espera en la puerta.

– Si y a mi me toca ir con Patrick – aquel al ser mencionado la mira y ella le sonríe amablemente.

– Bueno al menos me toco trabajar contigo camarón… mh – mira el cabello de Arnold. – … bueno aun estas greñudo, así que puedo seguir llamándote así.

– ¿Camarón con pelos? Es uno de mis motes favoritos Helga, no dejes de hacerlo – expresa sonriente.

Ella lo ve de lado y ríe un poco.

– ¡Vámonos Shortman, deja de coquetear conmigo!– reclama ruborizada y tomando sus cosas.

– Bueno te ves muy linda, tengo derecho a coquetear contigo.

Ella se para un momento antes de llegar a la puerta, mira hacia Arnold, él esta sonriente. – Esta bien Arnoldo, si eso quieres.

Esa reacción le fascina a Arnold que la sigue con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

+0+0+0+0+

Helga mira a su alrededor, hacia mucho tiempo que no entraba a la casa de Arnold y menos a su recamara, sus ojos miran algo entonces, el libro de magia que Arnold menciono.

– ¡Magia, hechizos, encantamientos y trucos para magos!

– ¡Hey deja eso! – replica Arnold entrando con una bandeja de sandwiches y un par de latas de yahoo soda.

– ¡Que tiene Arnoldo, te da pena que vea estas tonterías! – regresando el libro a manos de su dueño.

– No… pero tú no crees en esto.

– Bah, ya te dije que eso no existe, no vas a hacer un hechizo, para que la gente te ame, tengas dinero o para ser famoso, seria lo único que valdría la pena.

– ¿Para que querría eso?

– No sé, el amor, la fama, el dinero, es lo que le da felicidad a la gente ¿o no?

– ¿Eso te haría feliz a ti?

Ella baja la mirada. – Supongo… pero aún así no se pueden hacer.

– No, no hay hechizos para eso, son solo trucos de magia… – ojea el libro, el titulo de un hechizo aparece en la hoja que mira. "Hechizo de purificación" él lo observa, mira las palabras, es un conjuro… recuerda, el hombre que le vendió el libro estaba dentro del museo, le dijo que era un libro de trucos mágicos, pero que estaba hechizado y respondía a los sentimientos humanos, así que cuando se mostraba una necesidad el libro decidía que hechizo debías usar.– Yo no soy un mago… – dice dirigiéndose al libro.

– ¿Que dices? – pregunta Helga con un sandwich en la mano.

Arnold la mira, hacia mucho tiempo que no estaban a solas, siempre rodeados de todos, siempre con sus mascaras, pero es ella la que nunca es sincera.

– ¿Que si podríamos ir a ver de nuevo la exhibición?

– ¿De nuevo? No lo creo…

– Es que necesito ver algunas cosas y como después de todo, tenemos que hacer el reporte pensé que me acompañaras.

Ella lo mira por un momento. – Esta bien, pero luego de comer, tengo hambre.

– Come lo que quieras, mamá los hizo especialmente para ti.

– Mh, pues al rato le agradeceré a Stella, le quedaron deliciosos.

– Ya sabes que ella te quiere mucho…

Helga lo mira y le sonríe. – Si… lo sé. – camina hacia su librero observando todo mientras mordisquea el pan, él la observa no puede dejar de mirarla, es tan bella. Casi igual que aquella vez…

– ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Arnoldini? – cuestiona ella la notar que la mira, bromeando con su nombre de mago.

– No nada Helga… me alegra que hiciéramos este reto, luces muy bonita.

Ella se sonroja, baja la mirada, sigue caminando hasta que se topa con el espejo que tiene Arnold en su recamara, se mira en él, esa que mira ahí es en realidad ella, solo tal vez un poco mas atractiva, pero sabe que por dentro siempre será ella, ahora a él le parece linda, pero en cuanto comience a ser cruel como siempre, seguro lo volverá a alejar… y así es mejor.

– ¡Bueno cabeza de balón, vámonos ya!

– Si Helga como tu digas.

+0+0+0+0+0+

La sala de exhibición lucia vacía, no había nadie mas que ellos, Arnold quería encontrar al hombre que le vendió aquel libro, o al menos pagarle mas, cinco dólares por un libro antiguo, se le hizo demasiado barato, pero como el camión de la escuela ya se iba, solo lo pago.

– ¿Y que es lo que querías ver? – le pregunta Helga intrigada.

– Busco al señor que me vendió el libro, sentí que le pague demasiado poco por el.

Ella alza una ceja – Arnoldo, Arnoldo, siempre queriendo hacer lo correcto… yo voy a ver el espejo ese – dejándolo solo y encaminándose a la sala donde estaba el gran espejo.

El la mira caminando hacia allá, y la sigue silenciosamente, quiere verla en el reflejo.

Helga no sabia que rayos le pasaba, sabia lo que ese espejo reflejaba, pero algo la llamaba a verse de nuevo en él, ella deseaba no creer que fuera verdad la magia, pero había vivido en carne propia el dolor de un hechizo maligno y tenia miedo, esa era la verdadera razón de su sufrimiento. Se para frente al espejo, se observa, la sorprende lo que ve ahora, se ve a si misma con lagrimas en el rostro, temerosa y empequeñecida, ella retrocede, un arrebato la hace empujar el espejo y este cae hacia atrás estrepitosamente, Arnold lo ve, teme que Helga se haga daño y corre a ayudarla. Cuando llega, ella llora desconsoladamente, el espejo esta intacto pero el reflejo que Arnold mira es el mismo que vio Helga hace un momento, eso le da miedo y solo atina a abrazarla.

– ¡Déjame Arnoldo! – replica furiosa.

– ¡No lo haré, te pudiste hacer daño! – abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Unos ojos llenos de ternura y tristeza los observan, era verdad, ellos eran los elegidos esta vez.

– ¿Que sucedió? – dice un hombre de mediana edad, tez blanca y cabello castaño.

– ¡Oh, lo lamento señor no sé como paso, pero el espejo se cayo! – miente un poco el rubio.

– Oh siempre pasa… no se asusten, no le pasa nada, es mágico e irrompible… – les explica.

Helga se tranquiliza un poco, odia verse tan débil frente a él, no debe volver a pasar, cualquier cosa que los acerque debe evitarse.

Entre Arnold y el hombre alzan el espejo, Helga vuelve a mirar su reflejo, es ella tal cual es ahora y sin embargo, una sonrisa aparece en ella, luego se desvanece y aparece ella igual que antes, ella cierra los ojos, no entiende que demonios le quiere decir ese estúpido espejo.

– ¡Te espero afuera Arnold! – indica antes de dar media vuelta e irse de ahí.

El voltea a verla. – Si Helga – la mira alejarse y voltea a ver al hombre junto a él. – Quería preguntarle ¿el libro que me vendió, es muy antiguo, creo que me lo dio muy barato?

– Oh no chico, de hecho no debí cobrártelo, es algo que necesitaras en poco tiempo.

– ¿Que?

– Je je, te gusta la magia ¿cierto? El libro te escogió, no tú a él así que solo digamos que pagaste el precio justo.

Arnold pone cara de no entender, pero tiene que ir con Helga. – Bueno entonces muchas gracias – dice caminando hacia la salida.

– No hay de que… lo vas a necesitar… – dice el hombre mientras lo mira salir.

Detrás de él sale una mujer de cabello oscuro, que lo toca en el hombro.

– ¿Estas bien? – le dice ella.

– Yo si¿ y tú? – pregunta él al ver la expresión de esta.

– Un poco triste… ellos van a sufrir mucho…

– Si su amor es verdadero no creo que sea para tanto.

– Eso espero… eso espero amor – expresa la dama, en tanto recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo.

Arnold mira a Helga, esta sentada mirando el atardecer, sigue sin entender que pasa con ella, desde su viaje a San Lorenzo se alejo de él, después del beso, después de que él le dijo que la quería, ¿porque?

– ¿Nos vamos alcornoque? – pregunta ella mirándolo con un dejo de tristeza que él no logra comprender.

– Si Helga, aún tenemos que hacer ese reporte.

Ella asiente y caminan hacia la pensión.

– ¿Que te paso allá adentro? – Cuestiona él intrigado.

Ella se para en seco, ¿decirle que fue su miedo? … si, le gustaría explicarle, hablarle de aquella situación que la agobia, la razón por la que tiene que ser mala con él, a pesar de saber que él también la quiere, pero no podía, ni ella, ni Phoebe, ni Lila o Brainy, que fueron los únicos testigos de aquello, podían decir nada… y menos a él.

– Tú lo dijiste cabeza de balón, fue un accidente… me asuste y por eso lloraba… pero si le dices algo a alguien te golpeare… – expresa ella tomándolo por la solapa.

El mira sus ojos, ella miente como siempre, la conoce, pero sabe que no le sacara ni media palabra.

– No diré nada Helga, lo prometo.

– ¡Bien así! – dice ella siguiendo su camino.

Arnold… solo la sigue en silencio, con una extraño sentir en el pecho.

Continuara…

**¿Que esta extraño? Je je, y se pondrá peor, ya verán. ¿Que creen que sea lo que le paso a Helga, porque su miedo y ese rechazo a la magia? Bueno saludos a mis lectores y espero no haberlos enredado mucho, poco a poco iré revelando el misterio, gracias por todo.^^ **

**ReiHikaruChiba**


	4. El espejo negro

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nikelodeon.**

**Solo me pertenecen los personajes creados por mi.**

**Disfruten…**

**"El Reflejo"**

**Capitulo 4: El espejo negro.**

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+**

_" Hombre – ¿Puedes ver el dolor del mundo? Esta tan lejos de ti. _

_Mujer – Pero no de ti ¿cierto?_

_Hombre – ¿Aún así vendrás conmigo?_

_Mujer – Si tengo que sufrir o morir no importa, si lo hago a tu lado_

_Hombre – Entonces sígueme a través de este espejo, no te preocupes, viviremos por siempre, y nuestro amor será eterno, no habrá dolor, ni sufrimiento._

_La mujer toma la mano del hombre y desaparecen, a través del espejo."_

+0+0+0+0+0+

El calor aún no es muy fuerte puesto que aún no es verano, pero todo el grupo decidió que era hora de ir a darse un chapuzón en la piscina de Rhonda, así que ya decidido la pelinegra tuvo que aceptar, con no mucho desagrado pues muy a su modo, a ella le gustaban esas reuniones de todos sus amigos en su casa.

Arnold mira a sus amigos reír y jugar en la alberca, mientras él esta sentado en la orilla de la misma, solo meditando, no ha visto a Helga por la fiesta, la verdad, la ultima semana solo lo ha estado evitando, solo entregaron su trabajo y ya… después de eso ella no le ha dirigido la palabra, ese incidente en el museo solo consiguió alejarlos mas.

De pronto como una visión, ve el reflejo de Helga al otro lado de la alberca, levanta la vista y se topa con ella, se ve preciosa con ese traje de baño completo color rosa, y su cabello suelto, Arnold sonríe hasta que tras ella aparece Brainy que le dice algo, ella le responde y en ese momento el joven de cabello rubio cobrizo, le toma la mano.

Arnold desearía tener súper oído para escuchar lo que están diciendo, se inclina hacia adelante y solo escucha como un murmullo.

"¿Lo has pensado bien?"

" Ya tengo mi respuesta…

De pronto un par de manos lo impulsan hacia adentro de la alberca, haciendo que trague un poco de agua antes de salir a la superficie.

– ¡Cof cof! ¿Que rayos… ¡Lila! – dice apenado mirando a la persona frente a él.

– Lo siento… no pensé que estabas tan distraído, es que te vi muy pensativo y pensé hacerte una broma, disculpame… – dice sonrojada, moviendo los brazos para mantenerse a flote.

– No te preocupes… es que no estaba preparado… – dice buscando a Helga con la mirada.

Lila lo mira, sabe a quien busca, ella lo noto, pero tiene que hacer lo que Helga le pidió… aunque le duela.

– Si buscas a Helga, se fue con Brainy hacia el jardín – le expresa con tranquilidad.

Arnold la mira, algunas veces le sorprende cuando Lila le adivina el pensamiento.

– Gracias Lila… – dice impulsándose y saliendo de la alberca.

– ¡Arnold! – le grita la pelirroja.

– Mande…

– Nunca olvides que todas las decisiones que Helga ha tomado, han sido por amor – le dice a sabiendas de que él no entiende.

El la mira extrañado, y asiente como si de verdad entendiera.

Lila lo mira correr hacia el jardín – Lo lamento Arnold… espero que puedas perdonarme… porque yo no podré – dice con tristeza, antes de sumergirse en el agua.

Arnold voltea a todos lados, y los encuentra, Helga y Brainy están ahí, ¿Abrazados? ¿Porque? Sus piernas no se mueven, quiere correr y separarla de esos brazos que no son los suyos. Pero algo en su mente lo impide, y solo los mira regresar hacia la piscina… tomados de la mano.

Sentado en una de las bancas del jardín medita, eso que vio no puede ser cierto, no ahora que sentía que podría acercarse de nuevo a ella, no… no era verdad, parecía una locura, solo ha sido su imaginación.

– ¿Viejo? – escucha una voz conocida cerca de él – ¿Estas bien, te ves pálido?

El voltea a ver a su mejor amigo – Si Gerald estoy bien – expresa levantándose y yendo hacia donde están los demás, siendo seguido por la preocupada mirada de su amigo.

Arnold se topa de nuevo con la hermosa figura de Helga frente a sus ojos, esta sola mirando hacia las nubes con las manos en la cintura. El camina hacia ella, pasa a su lado, la mira intensamente tratando de hallar su respuesta, ella lo nota y lo observa de lado.

– ¿Que estas mirando? – le pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Nervioso él solo responde – N… nada… – amagando a seguir su camino, algo lo detiene y voltea a verla – solo veía lo bella que eres – le expresa con una enorme sonrisa.

Ella se sonroja y baja la mirada – ¡Solo dices estupideces!

– Helga… toma… – se escucha la voz de Brainy junto a ellos, trae unos vasos en las manos.

Arnold lo mira con detenimiento, ya no es el mismo muchacho flaco y desgarbado de antes, ahora es un joven con algo de tono en su cuerpo y se ve mas alto que él y sus lentes ahora mas estéticos dejan ver un poco mas de su rostro.

– Hola Brainy, ¿como estas hoy? – le dice Arnold.

El joven mira a su amigo, y le sonríe. – ¡Muy feliz… Helga acepto ser mi novia!

A Arnold el mundo se le viene encima al oír esas palabras, escucha algo como unos tambores en su cabeza, el sonido se hace mas fuerte.

– ¡Basta! – grita sosteniendo su cabeza.

– ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunta el pelicobrizo, tomando de la mano a Helga.

Arnold los mira, su pecho siente un profundo dolor, tiene deseos de llorar – ¡N, no es nada malo… ¡Felicidades Bray… tienes la novia mas bella del mundo! – dice antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Helga lo mira con dolor, siente entonces la mano de Brainy oprimiendo la suya a modo de apoyo.

– Estoy contigo Helga… se que no soy él, pero estoy a tu lado… – le dice viéndola con ternura.

Ella sonríe levemente al gesto de su "Novio" y se recuesta en su pecho, soltando unas lagrimas, mientras Lila los mira con tristeza.

Arnold camina con pesadez, de pronto parece como si todo se hubiese derrumbado a su alrededor, recuerda bien el instante en que se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenia por Helga.

~0~

Aquella mañana el sol clareaba las montañas lejanas, Arnold abrió los ojos y se dispuso a seguir el camino, cuando se acerca a buscar a Helga ella no esta ahí, tal vez se arrepintió de ir con él y regreso al campamento, escucha el murmullo del río cercano, su cantimplora esta vacía, así que se dirige hacia allá.

Toma un poco de agua y en ese momento la ve, en el reflejo del agua clara, Helga con el cabello mojado tratando de desenredarlo con los dedos, sus ojos azules se veían brillantes y su rostro tan pacifico con sus mejillas y labios sonrosados, seguramente por el frío del agua del río, fue un instante, antes de que ella se percatara de su presencia.

– ¡Ah, ya estas despierto! – dice ella recogiendo su cabello hacia atrás en una coleta.

– ¡Si, ya… pensé que te habías ido! – dice nervioso, ella es la única que aún lo sigue, Gerald y Phoebe se cansaron unos kilómetros atrás y decidieron que regresarían al campamento, pero ella estaba ahí, como siempre a su lado.

Helga enarca una ceja – ¿Y dejar que te pierdas solo bobo? No seria una buena amiga entonces – le afirma burlona – ademas tú sabes que me encanta el misterio y quiero ver en que termina esta tontería.

Arnold sonríe, siente una gran calidez, por el simple hecho de que ella este a su lado, recuerda el reflejo que vio hace un instante y se sonroja.

– ¿Te pasa algo estas todo rojo? – le pregunta ella llegando a su lado.

– N… no nada, solo te agradezco que estés a mi lado en esta aventura – dice sonriendole.

– No hay de que melenudo, somos amigos recuerdas – replica ella comenzando a avanzar.

– Si Helga… amigos – contesta él, mas seguro de que lo que siente por ella, no es solo amistad.

Avanzan por un camino sinuoso y estrecho, sin saber que mas personas van tras ellos y sin saber que al final de ese día sus destinos serian separados para siempre.

~0~

Arnold mira el piso, sabe que su sino es estar al lado de Helga, lo siente en sus huesos, en su carne, en su sangre. ¿Pero porque ella insiste en poner barreras entre ellos? ¿Por que ahora mismo, esta usando a Brainy de escudo? No logra entenderlo, pero sabe que no dejara de amarla y no va a permitir que nada los separe, ni Brainy, ni Lila, ni ella misma, va a seguir luchando, para estar a su lado.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

La lluvia azota fuertemente afuera, en el cuarto de Arnold el murmullo suena gravemente, pero las dos personas adentro no lo resienten.

Ahí esta Arnold, pensando en como es el destino, ya que una vez mas al profesor Simmons se le ha ocurrido la brillante idea de que como trabajaron bien juntos la ultima vez, ahora podían hacerlo de nuevo, así que helo aquí, nuevamente él y Helga trabajando en un proyecto.

El observa a Helga que escribe diestramente en la computadora, tiene una pregunta rondándole la mente, no puede evitarlo, necesita saber.

– ¿Porque aceptaste a Brainy si nunca lo has amado? – le suelta con intriga.

– Eso no te interesa Arnoldo… pero ya que quieres saber, él y yo somos parecidos, eso es todo – replica sin quitar la vista del monitor.

– Yo no te veo parecido con él Helga, de hecho siento que no tienen nada en común.

– Ya te dije que eso no te importa… así que dedícate a hacer tu parte de la investigación Camarón con pelos!

– ¿Por que siempre me tratas mal? – indaga Arnold tomando desprevenida a Helga – es decir… antes me trataba mal para ocultar tu amor por mi… pero ahora, yo se lo que sientes por mi, y tú sabes que yo también te amo, porque no puedes aceptarlo y ya.

Ella abre ampliamente los ojos, detesta cuando él comienza a hostigarla, sabe que si empieza a preguntar, no descansara hasta sacar la verdad y no debe recordarlo o pensara que están locos.

– Será mejor que me vaya… ya es algo tarde – dice recogiendo sus cosas e intentando salir, él la detiene de un brazo.

– ¿Y porque siempre que quiero hablar de esto contigo huyes?

Helga mira el piso, luego voltea a verlo – ¡Muy bien! ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Porque siempre hay demasiada felicidad a tu alrededor y yo soy una persona triste que no encaja en eso!

Ambos se miran, él trata de entender lo que ella dice, ella trata de tomar valor para decirle mas.

– Ese día estaba feliz de haberte ayudado, estaba feliz de que estuvieras con tus padres, y ademas me habías besado, pero… a mi lado no había nada, tu beso de agradecimiento, libero un hoyo negro que aún trato de olvidar. Toda tu felicidad, me hizo sentir que jamas podría estar a tu lado, siendo tan horrible como soy yo.

– Tú no eres horrible Helga.

Ella da dos pasos atrás, mientras él intentaba tomarle la mano de nuevo.

– Esto que ves ahora es solo una cascara Arnold, yo no soy una chica bonita, ni tengo buenos modales o soy buena… no hay nada bueno en mi interior ¿entiendes? ¡No te merezco!

– ¿Porque insistes en decir cosas como esas? Tu no eres mala, Helga, si lo fueras yo no te querría como te quiero, ni todos nuestros amigos te querrían, como lo hacen, incluso Brainy… se que él te ama y si no fueras maravillosa como lo eres, seguro no lo haría.

Esas palabras la lastiman mas que si él le dijera que la odia, todo este tiempo le ha estado mintiendo a Arnold, pero no puede hacer nada por remediarlo, no con esa pesada cruz en su corazón.

– La verdad Arnold… es que te odio por tener lo que yo nunca tendré – dice mintiéndole aún cuando esto le duele mas a ella.

– ¿Que? – dice Arnold extrañado, sintiendo un terrible dolor en su alma al escuchar que ella lo odia.

– Me oíste ¿no? Te odio Arnold, cuando tu conseguiste tu felicidad supe que yo jamas la tendría y comenzé a detestarte.

Arnold la mira con detenimiento, ella trata de mantener la mirada dura, pero luego la baja y él sonríe.

– Estas mintiendo Helga, una vez mas…

– ¡NO! ¡Yo te odio! – le grita sin subir la mirada.

Arnold se acerca a ella y la toma del rostro, ella tiene unas lagrimas asomadas en sus ojos y lo mira con tristeza.

Arnold la besa, ella no puede hacer otra cosa y le corresponde, es solo un beso.

– ¡Argg! – exclama Arnold tomándose el pecho y alejándose de Helga.

– ¡¿Arnold! – dice ella asustada.

– ¿Que es esto? ¡Siento que algo me quema por dentro! – sofocado.

Helga esta desesperada, tendría que decirle, pero es una locura.

– Lo siento Arnold… pero tengo que alejarme de ti… es por tu bien…

– ¿Q… qué?

La rubia chica solo toma sus cosas y sale corriendo de ahí, Arnold trata de seguirla pero el dolor en su pecho lo impide.

Helga sale a la calle la lluvia la moja, tiene miedo de que a Arnold le suceda algo por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarse de él por completo, y recuerda el hecho que los separo para siempre.

~0~

Los tambores sonaban a lo lejos, si no fuera porque Helga sabia que estaban en Centroamérica juraría que era una película de Tarzán.

– ¡Maldita sea Phoebe ¿donde esta ese torpe de Geraldo? – pregunta la rubia colérica.

– ¡No lo sé, Helga ya debería estar de regreso, estoy preocupada por él! – replica Phoebe tratando de alumbrar el camino con una de las brazas de la fogata.

– ¡Helga aquí esta el agua! – grita Lila cerca de ella con una cascara de algo donde trae agua.

– Gracias Lila, al menos tú si lo lograste… – dice tomando el agua y rasgando un pedazo de tela de su camisa, para hundirla en ella, tras esto coloca la tela en la frente de Arnold, logrando que él cambie su mueca de dolor por una mas tranquila.

– De hecho fue Brainy quien me ayudo a encontrarla – dice Lila, mirando con preocupación a Arnold.

Helga voltea a ver a Brainy quien sostiene una antorcha, y le da una suave sonrisa, no olvida que gracias a él esta viva. El jovencito solo sonríe levemente, y baja la mirada.

Helga aun con una pierna entablillada esta mas preocupada, por Arnold que por ella misma.

– ¡Demonios donde esta Gerald! – exhala compungida tratando de asomarse mas allá de la oscuridad que los circunda.

– ¡Parece que ahí viene… – contesta Phoebe esperanzada.

Gerald corre hacia ellos, alguien viene con él, Helga escucha el ruido de los tambores, siente como se acercan, es un sonido estremecedor, le lastima los oídos.

– ¡Basta! – grita Helga cubriéndose los oídos y cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los vuelve a abrir ve parado junto a ella a un hombre ataviado con unas prendas extrañas.

– Es el curandero de la tribu de los ojos verdes… o eso creo… – intenta explicar Gerald.

Ella lo mira con temor.

– El niño… él no debe morir, pero necesito un bien para salvarlo – le escucha decir en un perfecto ingles.

– ¿Un bien, que dem…

– Necesito algo valioso para ti, para salvarlo – le explica mirándola a los ojos, con los propios que parecen sacar fuego desde dentro.

– ¡Esta bromeando? No traigo dinero… ni nada, estamos así como nos ve! – replica enojada y apartando la mirada de esos ojos casi rojos.

– No me refiero al dinero… necesito algo, un sentimiento, una promesa, algo que duela.

Phoebe y Gerald miran la escena sin entender nada, mientras Lila y Brainy, tratan de evitar que Helga se levante para que no lastime mas su pierna.

– ¡Maldición, Gerald ve a buscar a alguien que hable con sentido, este hombre es un maniático! – grita exasperada.

Gerald no estaba seguro de acatar la orden, pero decidió que tenia que ir, no tenia la intención de ver morir a su mejor amigo. Así que salió corriendo en dirección de la civilización.

– ¡Tú eres quien tiene la decisión niña de oro! – le insiste el hombre.

– ¿De que rayos hablas brujo? – responde mas enojada.

– El veneno que tiene… es lo que ha matado a muchos, solo con un bien espiritual puede salvarse – le explica mirándola con un brillo raro en los ojos.

– ¡Dime que rayos quieres de mi! – replica molesta.

– Tu destino esta unido al de él… pero mientras él y tú jamas se unan, él no morirá.

"Mi destino era estar con él ¿que demonios fumo este tipo?"

Helga realmente no entiende, el curandero la mira, Arnold se queja y la llama. ¿Porque la llama a ella?

– H… Hel… Helga… – dice alzando la mano, como si buscase algo.

– Aquí estoy cabeza de balón, aquí estoy… aquí estoy Arnold – dice con lagrimas en los ojos tomándole la mano.

Siente como todo el cuerpo de Arnold tiembla, tiene miedo.

– Helga… tengo frío… – dice a media voz

– ¡¿Como demonios piensas salvarlo? – dice desesperada.

– Primero… el bien, niña de oro…

– ¡Si lo que sea! – dice ella sin meditar, solo quiere que Arnold este bien.

– N… no Helga… no me abandones – murmura suavemente Arnold tratando de detenerla.

El curandero ríe de lado y los tambores suenan nuevamente, lastimando los oídos de Helga ¿pero de donde sale el sonido? no hay nadie tocando tambores.

Un canto extraño sale de la boca de aquel hombre.

Las manos de Arnold y Helga que están unidas aún, comienzan a brillar… el brillo flota y el curandero lo recibe en una especie de espejo que se ve como vacio, oscuro, un espejo negro, después una especie de liquido negro sale del pecho de Arnold, todos miran aterrados la escena, el liquido se envuelve en una especie de burbuja y vuelve al cuerpo de Arnold, la fiebre se desvanece como si no hubiese estado ahí.

– ¡Aquellos que estaban destinados ya no lo están o si no la muerte los llamara! ¡El destino hará todo por unirlos, pero no podrá, o morirán, porque su destino sigue estando unido! ¡Jajajaja! – se burla el hombre que comienza a alejarse del lugar.

Arnold quien estaba pálido, comienza a recuperar su color normal, mientras Helga escucha como los tambores se alejan.

Todos los demás miraban a Helga, quien a su vez veía a Arnold regresando a la vida.

~0~

Helga se ha sentado en la orilla de una acera recordando este evento, la primera vez que supo que era verdad que había cambiado su destino y la inminente muerte de Arnold, fue cuando él le dio aquel beso en la selva, ahí fue la primera vez que lo vio sentir dolor al estar cerca de ella, y ella no quiere que él muera, aunque ella, sin él, ya esta casi muerta en vida.

De pronto siente una mano en su hombro y un paraguas cubriéndola, voltea y lo ve parado junto a ella como el día que lo conoció.

– Fue mi culpa Helga, tú me dijiste que no me acercara a esa flor…

Ella abre los ojos ¿Acaso él recuerda eso?

– Tu reflejo… ese día en el río… te veías hermosa… y yo quería darte esa flor… no sabia que era venenosa y que por eso tendrías que haces ese trato con ese curandero.

– ¿Lo recuerdas?

– Como un sueño, pensé que no era verdad… pero ese dolor fue real… y solo te di un beso… como en la selva… quiero estar contigo Helga… necesitamos encontrar la forma de revertir esto.

– Arnold.

Arnold la abraza, sintiendo un suave toque en su pecho, no le importaría morir, con tal de estar así con ella.

– No me importa morir, si estoy a tu lado – le susurra en el oído.

– Pero a mi si… no quiero que mueras… ademas esta Brainy… lo siento Arnold… no puedo, no puedo arriesgar tu vida, ni la felicidad de Brainy, yo le debo mi vida, ¿lo olvidas? lo siento, no puedo estar cerca de ti… – expresa ella antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa, una vez mas alejándose de Arnold.

El no la sigue, esta tranquilo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sabe hacia donde dirigir sus esfuerzos, necesita encontrar una cura, algo que logre que él y Helga puedan estar juntos, como era su destino.

Continuara…

Ay dios, pues si un hechizo maligno los separo, ahora solo falta ver como logran deshacerse de eso y quien era en realidad ese dizque curandero, ademas de saber por que ellos estaban destinados y para que, bueno pues espero que les guste y que no este tan denso, les prometo que sigo actualizando y gracias por leer.^^

ReiHikaruChiba


	5. Mi reflejo

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nikelodeon.**

**Solo me pertenecen los personajes creados por mi.**

**Disfruten…**

**"El Reflejo"**

**Capitulo 5: Mi Reflejo.**

–**oOoOoOo–**

_" Al final me miro frente al espejo y lo veo, tú eres mi reflejo, mi vida y la tuya tienen un solo destino, mi reflejo tú, tu reflejo yo, no hay nadie mas que tú y yo frente al espejo. "_

–oOo–

_**Escucha el sonido de sus propias pisadas apresuradas por el largo y oscuro pasillo, su corazón esta apunto de explotarle, pero no desea detenerse, sabe que de hacerlo tal vez no la encontrara con vida, abre abruptamente las enormes puertas que detienen su camino, solo ese lugar esta iluminado y ahí esta ella, en medio del salón, dentro de una burbuja transparente, a un lado de aquel espejo dorado que los unió.**_

– _**¡Freya! – grita a todo pulmón. **_

_**La joven rubia voltea a verlo, en su rostro se forma una sonrisa, en sus ojos lagrimas. **_

–_**¡Basilius has venido por mi! – exclama con adoración.**_

– _**¡Te sacare de aquí Freya! – replica él buscando alguna abertura en el cristal.**_

– _**¡Es una esfera mágica, no podrás abrirla, la hizo él! – le explica ella desesperada.**_

– _**¡Jamas podrás sacarla de ahí! – dice tras él, un hombre de cabello negro, piel pálida y mirada fría –. ¡Ella permanecerá encerrada para siempre!**_

– _**¡¿Porque nos hace esto? – replica Basilius, enfurecido.**_

– _**¡No deben estar juntos, eso significaría mi destrucción! – grita con furia el hombre que ataviado de negro y con una enorme joya que parece ser un espejo negro en su mano, levita sobre ellos.**_

– _**¡Somos unos simples seres humanos, usted es un mago poderoso, yo no lo soy tanto, me hizo esta cicatriz hace mucho, ¿lo ha olvidado? – mostrándole la cicatriz que surca su rostro en la mejilla derecha – ¡Jamas pude borrrarla! ¿Como podría representar un peligro para usted? ¡Déjenos tranquilos! ¡¿No le ha sido suficiente acabar con este reino? ¡Este castillo es lo único que queda en pie! ¿Que daño podemos hacerle solo por estar juntos? ¡Su oscuridad pronto invadirá el mundo entero!**_

– _**¡Tonto, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de tu verdadero poder… aunque… así es mejor, ella se quedara aquí, y tú… tú morirás! – dice esto mientras comienza a hacer unos movimientos, y a murmurar unas palabras, y el espejo oscuro en su mano comienza a brillar. **_

– _**¡Cuidado Basilius! – grita Freya asustada, un brillo surge del espejo mágico y la ilumina, lo que consigue que la esfera que la aprisiona se rompa, dejando que ella pueda salir y correr hacia Basilius.**_

– _**¡Freya ¿como… – intenta decir el joven rubio, cuando una ráfaga eléctrica proveniente de la joya del mago negro, casi los toca, sin embargo ella los protege creando una burbuja como la que la cubría hace poco.**_

– _**Necesitas despertar tu verdadero poder, Basilius… – dice ella sin explicar.**_

– _**¿Mi verdadero poder… Freya yo no… – ella pone la mano en el pecho del joven, y algo dentro de él comienza a liberarse, mientras el espejo mágico brilla a su lado.**_

_**El brillo los cubre a ambos ahora, sus ropas y aspecto cambian.**_

– _**¡Maldición, esto no debía pasar! – reclama el mago negro, levitando lejos de ellos.**_

_**Basilius viste una túnica blanca con estoperoles dorados y Freya un vestido largo, de color blanco y plateado.**_

– _**¡Nuestra luz, detendrá tu obscuridad, mago negro! – grita Basilius, mirando con furia al mago, reconociendo su propio poder. **_

_**Este hace una mueca, una especie de sonrisa de lado. **_

– _**¡No conocen el poder de la verdadera obscuridad, el hecho de que ustedes hayan despertado sus poderes, no me quita a mi el poder que me ha dado la oscuridad! – replica creando rayos eléctricos oscuros con sus manos.**_

_**Freya evita que estos los golpeen creando una muralla de luz.**_

– _**¡Vaya princesa Freya, no sabia que había estado practicando, pensé que era solo una delicada damita! – dice el mago negro con burla.**_

– _**¡Mis poderes despertaron cuando te vi tratar de hacerle daño a Basilius, él es mi destino, no dejare nunca que lo lastimes! ¡Y no soy solo una princesa, soy la encarnación del poder de la luna, como Basilius es la encarnación del poder del sol!**_

–_**¡Mis queridos y eternos rivales, torpes imitaciones; el vacío y la oscuridad fue lo primero en ser creado, una simple chispita y su reflejo, poco pueden hacer contra mi! – dice antes de inundar con oscuridad todo el recinto – ¡No debí temerles, son unos simples mortales, ahora verán el verdadero poder de la oscuridad!**_

_**Un viento helado y pesado los envuelve, y trata de separarlos, Basilius toma la mano de Freya y se miran a los ojos.**_

– _**¿Estarás conmigo en la eternidad? – pregunta él mirando los ojos azules de su amada.**_

– _**¡Estaré contigo siempre, amor mío! – dicen antes de desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad.**_

Arnold despierta cubierto de un sudor frío, que le cala hasta el alma, ese sueño que antes solía olvidar al despertar, ahora esta presente en su memoria, como una cicatriz que nunca va a sanar.

– ¡Helga… ella es Freya… y yo… mi nombre era Basilius! ¡El mago y la princesa… – dice con la certeza de que eso alguna vez paso –. ¡Ella necesita saber esto!

Helga por su parte miraba hacia la luna en ese preciso instante, como esperando alguna respuesta a su dolor, por parte de ella.

–oOo–

Receso entre clases.

Arnold miraba la ventana del salón, no en si hacia afuera sino el reflejo, ahí estaba Helga sonriendole tristemente a Brainy que la tomaba de la mano, si no hubiera pasado lo que paso, no tendría que estar viendo eso.

El deseaba ser Brainy, acercarse a ella, sentarse junto a ella, tomarla de la mano, odiaba esta situación, detestaba sentir esa necesidad absurda de tocarla y saber que ella no se lo permitiría, y todo por que lo amaba. Era tan tonta toda la situación, sus padres le dieron una teoría pero él no acababa de creérsela, no embonaba con el sueño, necesita saber mas acerca de la creación de ese espejo que fue el detonante de las ultimas situaciones.

~o0o~

– ¡Tezcatlipoca! – dice Miles mirando seriamente a Arnold.

– ¡Salud papá! – responde el chico sin entender.

– Je… no hijo, ¿No recuerdas a Tezcatlipoca? Los ojos verdes lo nombraban cuando hablaban del enemigo de la luz, es un dios en la cultura nahua, es curioso que su culto haya llegado a los mayas, y de ahí a los ojos verdes, claro todo esto parece una locura, pero con todas las cosas que vivimos con los ojos verdes, no sé… ademas dices que ese … ser, llevaba un espejo negro…

– Su nombre significa el espejo humeante… su símbolo el espejo negro de obsidiana y jade… – dice Stella, mirando a Miles –. El sonido de los tambores… según recuerdo… los ojos verdes decian que se sabia que él aparecería pues sus brazaletes que son de pedernal y oro, tintinean a su andar, ademas de que lleva en las piernas sonajas y cascabeles, eso definiría el sonido que oyeron.

– ¿Y mi sueño? El mago negro, me recordó a alguien que conozco, pero no sé de donde… y éramos Helga y yo contra él, teníamos poderes mágicos, y parecía que teníamos una especie de misión, o deber… no sé es muy extraño, y ahora esto, ¿un dios?

– Hijo… la magia es relativa, nosotros pudimos ver cosas muy interesantes con los ojos verdes, pero, en realidad nunca vimos algo como un hechizo maligno.

Arnold se levanta de la silla donde ha estado escuchando a sus padres.

– Necesito una cura… ella es mi destino y quiero que eso se cumpla, no sé si debamos enfrentar a un dios antiguo o a un mago malvado, pero prometo que voy a cumplir mi destino junto a ella.

Miles lo mira extrañado, Stella apoya su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

– Trataremos de averiguar mas Arnold, no te preocupes, si tú crees en esto esta bien.

– Gracias mamá… a ambos.

~o0o~

"Un dios nos separo, o era la encarnación de la obscuridad, que no desea que estemos juntos" piensa Arnold mirando a Helga que al cruzar su mirada con la de él se torna aun mas triste.

– ¿Helga? – la llama Brainy que esta a su lado.

– Dime… – responde tratando de sonreír.

– Si sigues viéndote tan triste, él no se va a creer esto ni por un segundo – le dice viendola a los ojos.

– Yo… yo… ¡Rayos! – dice dejando caer su cabeza en el pupitre y escondiendo el rostro entre los brazos.

– Helga…

– Lo siento Bray pero no puedo evitarlo… – dice escondiendo la cara.

Brainy suspira y luego le suelta –. Lo mejor será que encuentres otra forma de alejarlo, creo que el hecho de vernos juntos solo lo esta poniendo mas aferrado a ti.

Helga lo mira con los ojos vidriosos. – ¿Porque tuvo que pasar esto?… deberíamos estar juntos y compartir un destino… ¿porque?

Brainy la mira con ternura y pasa su brazo por sus hombros –. Yo pienso que deberían tratar de estar juntos.

– ¿Estas loco? El podría morir.

– Yo moriría con tal de que me miraras una sola vez como lo miras a él – replica dolido.

Helga lo mira angustiada y luego se refugia en su pecho aferrándose a su camisa.

– Perdóname… – le susurra muy quedo.

– Solo deseo que seas feliz… y aunque no lo creas que él también… – dice abrazándola.

De pronto sienten que hay alguien parado a su lado, cuando alzan la vista reconocen esos ojos verdes que los miran llenos de celos y frustracion.

– Helga… necesito que hablemos por un momento… si a Brainy no le importa – dice mirando levemente al chico de cabello cobrizo.

– No me importa, Arnold… salvo que el Señor Simmons acaba de entrar al salón, lo cual indica que va a comenzar la clase, te parece si lo dejas para la salida de la escuela – explica elocuentemente el joven que desde hace algún tiempo dejo de guardar tanto silencio.

– Por mi esta bien, pero no dejare que huyas, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar – replica dirigiéndose a la rubia y regresando a su asiento, de donde un impulso lo empujo a acercarse a ellos.

– Vas a tener que hablar con él, así resuelven de una vez esto o enfrentan esta situación, o se separan de un buena vez, para siempre – le dice el chico de cabello cobrizo, con decisión en su voz.

Ella asiente y voltea para atender al Señor Simmons que ha comenzado con la clase, sin saber que unos ojos oscuros los han estado mirando atentamente.

–oOo–

– ¿Que hacemos aquí? – pregunta Helga mirando a Arnold de lado.

– Esto comenzó a salir de tu control desde que venimos aquí, tú parecías odiarme y por eso habías logrado alejarme de ti, pero cuando vi el reflejo de tu alma en este espejo, supe que aún te amaba y que quería tenerte a mi lado a como diera lugar, y es por eso que todo esto esta tan desquiciado – le explica Arnold afuera del museo donde se encuentra el espejo mágico.

– ¿Y que se supone que quieres ahora?

– El espejo le mostró al rey, como el mago y la princesa estaban enamorados y con las manos enlazadas… necesito saber si nuestro destino realmente ha cambiado, si es así, me alejare de ti, pero si no, voy a luchar por ti con todas mis fuerzas Helga – dice Arnold seguro.

Ella quisiera huir, pero esta vez esta un poco cansada de la situación, así que opta por seguirlo, así que solo asiente y lo sigue al interior silenciosa.

El lugar esta muy solitario llegan frente al gran espejo mágico, se miran entre si y se acercan hasta quedar frente a él, con los ojos cerrados.

– ¡Ahora Helga! – expresa él.

– ¡Si! – contesta ella sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para mirarse de nuevo en ese horrendo espejo.

Cuando los dos abren los ojos miran su reflejo, y lo que ven los deja totalmente asombrados, Helga busca la mano de Arnold y él hace lo mismo.

– Esos no somos nosotros ¿cierto? – pregunta Helga incrédula, al ver el reflejo de dos seres casi divinos en el espejo, un par de rubios vestidos de blanco con un brillo especial en ellos.

– ¡Son ustedes, definitivamente! – dice el hombre que le vendió el antiguo libro de magia a Arnold–. ¡Mi querido señor, el mago Basilius y mi querida señora la Princesa Freya!

– ¿Quien es usted y como es que sabe sobre nosotros? – indaga Arnold un poco asustado, mientras Helga no comprende nada.

– ¡Ha llegado el día mi señor, el día por el que lo he estado esperando por mas de mil años!

– ¿Mil años? – preguntan ambos rubios, sin comprender que es lo que sucede en realidad.

– ¡Sean bienvenidos señores de la luz! – exclama la enigmática mujer de pelo oscuro que los había estado observando desde hace algún tiempo.

Helga la mira y un fugaz recuerdo viene a su mente.

– ¿Nana? – dice sin pensarlo.

– ¡Así es mi niña, cuanto tiempo sin verla! – le dice abriendo sus brazos, para recibir a la rubia que se acerca a ella cariñosa.

Continuara…

Ok, creo que este capitulo les dejo mas interrogantes que respuestas, perdón, les juro que quisiera escribir mas rápido, pero tengo trabajo hasta el cuello, pero les prometo que sigo actualizando y gracias por leer.^^

ReiHikaruChiba


	6. Magico amor

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nikelodeon.**

**Solo me pertenecen los personajes creados por mi.**

**Disfruten…**

**"El Reflejo"**

**Capitulo 6: Mágico amor.**

–**oOoOoOo–**

_" El reflejo muestra la realidad, una mujer y un hombre tan solo, unidos para la eternidad, solo por amor"_

–oOo–

Arnold y Helga miran con curiosidad todas las cosas que los rodean, en esa pequeña oficina con paredes empapeladas con figuras de ángeles y nubes, están tomados de la mano, por alguna extraña razón ella se siente segura al estar así con él.

– ¡Aquí esta su té y unas galletas! – dice la hermosa mujer de pelo oscuro, cuyo nombre ahora conocen.

– ¡Gracias Nana Mildred! – agradece Helga, tomando una de las tazas.

Arnold mira a Helga, ella parece sentir un afecto especial por esa señora.

– ¡No hay de que mi niña! – le contesta mirandola con cariño.

– Bueno… ahora me gustaría preguntarles ¿que es lo que recuerdan de su vida anterior? – pregunta el hombre que se llama Nathan.

– Oiga si no recuerdo lo que hice en la mañana, menos lo que hice en mi vida anterior – replica Helga cruzando la pierna.

– ¡Helga! – la regaña Arnold.

– ¡Arnold! – dice ella levantando la ceja.

– Ja ja, no puedo creer que ustedes sigan actuando así, después de tantos siglos – dice Nathan.

Helga alza la ceja mirándolo de lado.

– Se ven muy jóvenes para tener esos siglos encima – dice ella incrédula a pesar de todo.

– ¡Helga! – la reta otra vez Arnold.

– ¿Que? – alzando los hombros –. Es que no entiendo.

– Ustedes nos encantaron, dormimos dentro del espejo mágico por siglos, mientras nuestros descendientes cuidaban de él, fue un compromiso que hicimos con ustedes – explica Mildred.

– ¿Porque? – pregunta Helga intrigada.

– El mago negro iba a revivir, y ustedes necesitarían la ayuda del espejo para volver a derrotarlo – dice Nathan.

– ¡Bien eso explica todo! – dice irónica Helga, volteando a ver a Arnold que alza las cejas molesto – Bueno… es que yo me refería a que ¿porque ustedes harían algo así por esas personas que éramos en una vida anterior?

– Tú eras como una hija para mi, ¿recuerdas… – la mujer reacciona y sonrie–. Es un tanto dificil para mi hablar en pasado, mirándote frente a mi.

– Y yo era su fiel sirviente amo Basilius…

– ¡Arnold! Puede llamarme Arnold – dice el rubio sonriendole.

– Joven Arnold… ustedes necesitaban a alguien que les proveyera de lo que iban a necesitar para su batalla y también alguien que les pudiera explicar mas o menos lo que pasaba. En esa época yo era su sirviente, mi esposa aquí presente era la dama de compañía de la princesa, ambos servíamos en el castillo, a mi me asignaron a su cargo por ordenes del rey y usted me trataba mas que como un sirviente como un amigo, yo conocía la nobleza de su corazón, y estuve con usted cuando construyo el espejo mágico, usted lo creo con mucho amor pensando en su querida princesa, es por eso que este armoniza con ustedes cuando están cerca.

– ¿Armoniza? Pero… la primera vez que me vi en ese espejo, me mostró solo mi reflejo normal – dice Helga.

– ¡Yo no vi tu reflejo normal, yo vi el reflejo de tu alma y era bellísimo! – explica Arnold algo sonrojado.

– Eso es por que el espejo reacciona a los sentimientos humanos, usted princesa seguramente se sentía enojada, o tal vez inconforme consigo misma, el espejo reacciona a esas sensaciones mostrando el reflejo común de la persona que se mira en él y usted seguramente deseaba ver la verdad de ella y por eso logro ver el reflejo verdadero de su alma – les explica Nathan elocuentemente.

– Si en ese momento me sentía muy molesta conmigo misma, mi autoestima estaba por los suelos, ahora veo… – dice Helga mirando el piso–. ¿Pero y la segunda vez? Yo lucia triste, eso me dio miedo, por eso empuje el espejo…

– Sus sentimientos están profundamente ligados al espejo, porque gracias a él, usted y el señor Basilius se enamoraron, seguramente el espejo sintió su tristeza y se la mostró.

– Yo vi esa imagen también…

– Si es por lo mismo, el espejo es el testigo fiel de su amor, así que su misión es unir a los amantes.

– Estamos destinados… nos amamos… – dice un tanto soñador el rubio.

– ¡Pero nosotros no podemos estar juntos, un hechizo nos separa, la vida de Arnold esta en peligro! – insiste Helga angustiada, Arnold la mira preocupado.

– ¿Usted tiene aún el libro que le di? – le pregunta Nathan a Arnold, él asiente y busca en su mochila –. En este libro se encuentran todos los hechizos y conjuros que creó usted en su vida anterior y solo reacciona a sus necesidades, ábralo y le mostrara el hechizo que necesitan para deshacer el que les hayan puesto.

Arnold así lo hace y una vez mas el libro le muestra el hechizo de purificación.

– ¿Quien es este hombre? – pregunta Arnold viendo una ilustración de su libro, que muestra a un hombre vestido de negro y con una larga cabellera negra, dibujado junto al hechizo escrito en el libro.

– El mago negro, fue él quien le provoco la cicatriz en su rostro, este hechizo se la borro, lo creo usted después de derrotarlo, pero solo funciona con el poder de los dos combinados – comenta mientras los mira a ambos.

– ¿Esto quitaría el hechizo de muerte que tiene Arnold? – indaga intrigada Helga.

Nathan asiente, Helga mira el hechizo son palabras raras pero aun así, siente que puede leerlas.

– ¿Como fue nuestra vida anterior? – pregunta inquieta, mirando a Mildred.

– Bueno pues… la vida en nuestro reino era tranquila y hasta cierto punto feliz, el rey era un buen hombre que tenia mucho sentido de justicia, tal vez debido a que su mayor tesoro lo tenia en la vida de su hermosa hija la princesa Freya, quien a su vez era una dama de bellos sentimientos, soñadora y dulce como cualquier jovencita de su edad, enamorada de la vida y soñando con enamorarse de un buen hombre, luego estaba la mano derecha del rey, el mago Basilius un joven que tenia mucha sabiduría y poder, aunque su rostro permanecía siempre cubierto por el hecho de tener una fea cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, razón por la cual la princesa jamas había siquiera imaginado como era él en realidad, aunque él estaba en secreto enamorado de la princesa.

Después el rey le pidió que crease un espejo que le indicara los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas para buscarle a la princesa un buen esposo. El creó el espejo con todo su amor, solo para que ella fuera feliz y encontrara el verdadero amor, el espejo sirvió para el propósito mostrando la verdad en el alma de los nobles que se atrevían a aspirar la mano de Freya, y el rey cada vez veía mas lejano el hallar un buen esposo para la princesa. Mas el espejo hizo bien su trabajo y le mostró a la princesa a su verdadero amor en el reflejo autentico de aquel mago que había estado siempre frente a ella, y así su amor se convirtió en un verdadero romance, cuando el rey lo noto, al principio intento separarlos, mas al ver la verdad del corazón del mago en el espejo, entendió que él era el verdadero amor de la princesa, y justo cuando la boda del mago y la princesa iba a celebrarse, el mago negro apareció y se la llevo junto con el espejo mágico, cubriendo de oscuridad el reino, nosotros fuimos salvados por Basilius, poco antes de que él fuera a su rescate y se desarrollara una batalla épica que termino en la revelación de que ustedes eran los señores de la luz, protectores del mundo, en contra del mago negro, o el dios del espejo oscuro, a quien derrotaron encerrándolo en una fracción de tiempo, y después de eso hubo una larga época de paz en nuestro reino, pero ustedes sabían que él regresaría algún día, y nosotros nos ofrecimos para ser sus guardianes.

– Pero… ¿quien es ese hombre en realidad? – indaga Arnold.

– Se llama a si mismo dios de la oscuridad, dice ser la encarnación del vacío.

– Como nosotros seriamos encarnaciones de la luz… ¿gracias a qué o a quien? – cuestiona Helga.

– El señor Basilius me dijo que su magia provenía de la naturaleza, un poder antiguo, que tal vez fueron creados por los dioses, para la protección del mundo, en contra de la oscuridad.

– ¡O sea ¿quien sabe? – dice la rubia con una sonrisa de lado, alzando los hombros.

– ¿Helga… podemos intentar esto? Pero aquí dice que hay que tener fe en la magia – le dice Arnold mirándola con suplica.

Ella medita un momento y luego le sonríe.

– No creo que ya pueda evadir esa situación Arnold, la magia existe, muy a mi pesar y me temo que si sigo negándolo seria como negar mi propia existencia, quiero creer… vamos a intentarlo – dice observándolo con esperanza.

– ¡Regresemos a la sala del espejo… el hechizo debe hacerse frente a él! – dice Arnold decidido.

–oOo–

Arnold y Helga están viéndose a los ojos, frente al espejo mágico, Nathan y Mildred, los observan un poco atrás.

– Debemos tomarnos de las manos… y recitar las palabras con los ojos cerrados – le dice, ella asiente y lo toma de la mano –. ¿Helga? – pregunta antes de comenzar el ritual.

– Dime…

– Hay algo que debo saber antes de que continuemos… y es algo que es importante para hacer esto.

– Pregunta, no te detengas.

Arnold la mira de frente, da un suspiro y luego suelta la pregunta.

– ¿Tú me amas? – dice con la voz quebrada.

Helga le sonríe dulcemente, esta vez ya no tiene por que mentir, ni ocultarlo.

– ¡Desde el primer momento en que vi tu cabeza de balón! – contesta sincera y bromista a la vez –. Aunque… creo que te he amado desde antes, si pensamos en esta locura.

Arnold no puede evitarlo y se abraza a ella, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho que lo saca de balance.

– ¡Arnold! – grita preocupada Helga.

– ¡Estoy bien! – dice él levantándose –. Pero si esto resulta… no tendré que volver a reprimir mis impulsos sobre ti.

Helga se sonroja y ríe levemente.

– Eres un torpe… vamos hagamos esto antes de que me de mas miedo.

– Si… ¿Helga?

– ¿Y ahora qué? – replica ella fastidiada.

– ¡Yo también te amo!

Helga siente ganas de abrazarlo, pero solo le sonríe.

– ¡Ya lo había notado Arnoldo, muévete y vamos a hacer esta cosa! – le dice desviando un poco a mirada.

Vuelven a tomarse de las manos y se miran profundamente a los ojos.

– Helga eres mi alma gemela – dice él.

– Y tú la mía Arnold – contesta ella antes de cerrar los ojos.

El murmura las antiguas palabras, ella las repite como si las conociera de siempre, un brillo surge entre sus manos unidas, una suave ráfaga de viento los rodea, y de pronto un sonido cristalino se entona dentro del espejo mágico, sincronizándose y armonizando con las palabras de los dos, del pecho de Arnold comienza a emerger la esfera oscura que contiene el veneno aquel que alguna vez puso su vida en peligro.

El espejo brilla al mismo tiempo que ellos son iluminados desde dentro por una suave luz, y un relámpago blanco surge del espejo, y destroza en miles de pedazos la esfera oscura cuyo contenido se desvanece en el aire.

La luz se despeja y Arnold y Helga se sienten extrañamente ligeros como si un enorme peso se hubiese quitado de su cuerpo.

– ¿Funciono? – pregunta Helga.

– No lo sé… ¿probamos? – dice Arnold abriendo los brazos.

Helga se acerca a él y se abrazan.

– ¡No hay mas dolor Helga! – dice él emocionado.

Con lagrimas en los ojos ella lo besa en la cara.

– ¡Arnold, Arnold, Arnold mi vida! – exclama ella abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Helga mi amor! – casi grita él tocándola dulcemente.

Se miran a los ojos y después Arnold busca con ansiedad la boca de su amada y se dan un suave beso en los labios.

Nathan y Mildred miran la escena emocionados y alegres.

– ¡Pero que bella escena! – exclama una voz fuerte y grave detrás de ellos, mientras se escuchan unos aplausos lentos.

Arnold instintivamente oculta a Helga detrás de él, intentando ver quien es la persona que ha entrado al recinto, pero el contraluz lastima sus ojos.

– ¿Quien eres? – pregunta Arnold entrecerrando los ojos.

El personaje en cuestión se acerca un poco mas dejando ver su rostro.

– ¡¿Patrick? – exclama Helga mirando a su compañero de escuela.

– ¡Ese es el estúpido nombre mortal que llevo… en realidad yo soy el mago negro, o como muchos me llaman, Tezcaltlipoca, el dios del espejo oscuro! – les grita mirándolos con altivez.

– ¿Siempre has sido tú? – dice Arnold a quien le llegan recuerdos de su vida anterior como si de olas del mar se tratasen.

– ¡Mis queridos enemigos, me ha encantado verlos sufrir tanto todo este tiempo, pero me alegra sobremanera que por fin haya llegado el día, en que podré vengarme de ustedes! – dice con una sonrisa de lado, mientras alza las manos y todas las puertas del lugar se comienzan a cerrar y una esferas de cristal surgen detrás de la patética figura de Patrick, conteniendo dentro a Brainy, Lila, Phoebe y Gerald.

– ¡Chicos! ¿Que demonios estas haciendo? – grita Helga angustiada al ver a sus amigos, quienes los miran asustados a través del cristal.

– ¡Solo tomando rehenes y eliminando testigos! – replica encerrando de igual manera a Nathan y Mildred.

– ¡Nathan! – grita con impotencia Arnold viendo a su viejo amigo en esa esfera.

– ¡Nana! – exclama Helga con tristeza –. ¡Eres un maldito! – replica amagando acercarse al chico de cabello rubio oscuro y piel pálida, siendo detenida por Arnold.

– ¡Vamos señores de la luz, estoy esperando a que se transformen para comenzar esta batalla! – indica él siendo rodeado de una aura oscura y transformándose en el hombre que aparecía en aquella ilustración del libro de magia, con ropas negras y una larga y abundante cabellera negra, contrastando con su piel que lucia aún mas palida, casi transparente.

Helga siente un calor en su pecho y toma la mano de Arnold, ambos murmuran unas palabras que han estado guardadas en su subconsciente mucho tiempo, y el espejo mágico comienza a brillar al unísono con ellos, envolviéndolos en una luz brillante.

Continuara…

Cielos creo que esta vez me estoy pasando, quisiera no tener que dejar ahí el capitulo, pero es parte de la intriga y el suspenso, je, ¿y a que ya habían olvidado a este personaje? ¿Verdad? Pues si él es el malo, saludos y gracias por leer.^^

ReiHikaruChiba


	7. Tu amor me saco de la oscuridad

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nikelodeon.**

**Solo me pertenecen los personajes creados por mi.**

**Disfruten…**

**"El Reflejo"**

**Capitulo 7: Tu amor me saco de la oscuridad**

–**oOoOoOo–**

_" La Luna es el espejo del Sol, su luz es un reflejo que proviene de este, sin el Sol la Luna seria nada, pero si el Sol perdiera a la Luna, su luz no tendría sentido y moriría de tristeza, pues es por ella por quien él arde con tanta fuerza ."_

–oOo–

–_**¿Dime quien eres?– le pregunta una niña rubia y de ojos azules a un chico también rubio, pero de ojos verdes.**_

– _**Me llamo Basilius… ¿Y tú, como te llamas? – dice dandole la pequeña esfera dorada que había caído de sus manos.**_

– _**Freya… mi nombre es Freya – dice tomando feliz su juguete. – No te había visto por aquí…**_

– _**Es que casi nunca puedo salir… mi maestro es muy estricto – explica él tranquilo.**_

– _**¿Quieres jugar conmigo?– expresa ella fascinada de tener a alguien de su edad tan cerca.**_

_**El niño sonríe, mirando sobre el hombro de ella, para saber si nadie se acerca. **_

– _**Supongo que seria agradable… jugar un rato – dice mas para si mismo que para ella.**_

_**Freya sonríe y le lanza la esfera dorada, ambos juegan por un largo rato riendo y saltando por los jardines del palacio.**_

_**Desde esa primera vez, ellos dos se encontraban en los jardines para jugar, compartiendo secretos, historias, sueños, hasta que…**_

– _**¿Quieres ver algo muy bonito Freya? – le dice Basilius misterioso. Ella intrigada asiente. – ¡Dame algo tuyo! – le pidió él, ella desato su liga dorada del cabello y se la dio, después él coloca uno de los botones de su chaqueta.**_

_**Entonces Basilius junta sus manos y crea una esfera de luz que rodea a la liga y el botón que luego toman la forma de una mujer pequeñita y con alas, esta vuela hasta Freya que la toma en sus palmas, mientras Basilius la hace danzar al ritmo que chasquea en sus dedos, ambos reían sintiendo la felicidad recorriendo su espíritu. **_

_**De pronto el sonido de unos tambores los asusta, Basilius se levanta y protege a Freya con su cuerpo al sentir la presencia de otra persona.**_

– _**¿Quien es?– replica Basilius levantando sus manos para hacer cualquier hechizo que necesite.**_

_**Una figura oscura, se levanta frente a ellos, riendo estruendosamente. **_

_**Basilius trata de proteger a Freya, pero ese ente lo lastima en el rostro, dejándolo semi-inconsciente, Freya se acerca a él llorando, aún tiene aquel ser que Basilius creo entre sus manos, esta salta hacia el rostro de aquel hombre de mirada fría, cuando este esta a punto de atrapar a Freya, tratando de proteger a su ahora ama, pero el aura oscura que tiene este es demasiado y el pequeño ser solo desaparece, convirtiéndose de nuevo en solo un botón y una liga. Sin embargo ese sacrificio, fue suficiente para despertar el poder dormido de Basilius y Freya, aun como niños lograron repeler el ataque del mago negro, haciéndolo huir. Aún así el esfuerzo fue demasiado y ambos quedaron inconscientes en medio de los jardines del palacio, el mago Maestro, tomo a Basilius y lo llevo a su casa, mientras el rey llevaba a palacio a Freya.**_

_**Ellos no volvieron a encontrarse en los jardines del palacio, Basilius no quiso volver a verla, pues sentía que la fea herida en su mejilla la asustaría, sin embargo él se convirtió en el nuevo mago del reino al morir el mago Maestro. Y el tiempo y el destino, volvería a unir sus caminos, y a su amor."**_

_**"Tu amor me saco de la obscuridad"**_

–oOoOoOo–

Después de que el brillo del espejo los cubrió, Arnold y Helga sufren una transformación, él surge de la luz ataviado con una toga blanca y dorada, ella vestida de blanco y plateado, cada uno con con los símbolos del sol y la luna en el pecho.

Una ráfaga de un viento enrarecido, los golpea fuertemente y los avienta hacia el suelo.

– **¡GENIAL AHORA SI COMIENZA MI DIVERSION!** – expresa sonriente Patrick-Tezcatlipoca- Mago Negro, mientras el sonido de los tambores que lo acompañan se hace mas fuerte.

Helga alza la cara mirando hacia el personaje en cuestión con rabia, intenta levantarse pero siente un leve dolor en los oidos y su cara hace una leve mueca.

– ¡¿Estas bien Helga? – pregunta Arnold preocupado, acercándose a ella.

– ¡Estoy bien no te preocupes… es solo que odio ese sonido…necesitamos tratar de sacar a los chicos de esas cosas! – expresa ella levantándose con rapidez del piso.

– **¡Crees que puedes atacar a nuestros amigos y quedarte tan tranquilo! **– replica el rubio creando una bola de fuego con sus poderes, desviándola cuando su enemigo pone una de las esferas frente a él.

– **¡Lila!** – grita fuertemente desde el otro lado Brainy, mirando con desesperación la batalla, y a la pelirroja dentro de aquella esfera que protegió a Patrick ahora transformado en ese frío ser.

– **¡Brian! **– exclama ella mirando hacia el chico de cabello cobrizo, con angustia y lagrimas en los ojos.

Helga voltea hacia el espejo mágico al sentir una reacción en él después del grito de Brainy, lo observa unos momentos y luego observa como de su interior donde parecen habitar miles de estrellas surge otro resplandor que cubre a Lila y a Brainy liberándolos de su prisión.

Esto realmente no sorprende a los rubios, que miran a sus amigos corriendo hacia ellos.

– Espejo… el espejo mágico reacciona con el amor Arnold, ahora recuerdo…– le dice Helga mirándolo con premura.

– Si ahora lo recuerdo también… y si el espejo mágico reacciona al amor – Arnold entiende entonces la mirada que le da Helga, y así solo murmura una palabras antiguas y su cuerpo brilla, lanzando el fuego que sale del hechizo, hacia Tezcatlipoca.

Este vuelve a cubrirse, pero ahora con la esfera que contiene a Phoebe, Gerald mira desesperado todo y grita con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su chica.

– **¡PHOEBE!**

– **¡AHHHH! –** se escucha el grito de terror de la chica oriental, sin embargo el fuego no toco siquiera la esfera, y aun así de pronto como en un sueño ella ya se encontraba en los brazos de Gerald y ambos fuera de cualquier burbuja.

– **¡¿QUE RAYOS? **– replica Patrick mirando su única protección desaparecer y sintiendo el hechizo de fuego de Arnold atacándolo, lo que lo hace retroceder.

– ¿Que paso? – pregunta algo asombrado Brainy.

– El espejo reacciona a los sentimientos, sobretodo reacciona al amor – explica la rubia mirando a los jóvenes que se refugian junto a ellos.

– ¿Viejo puedes explicarme que es todo esto? – indaga asustado Gerald abrazando protector a Phoebe.

– Larga historia, debemos sacar a Mildred y Nathan de esas esferas – dice Helga mirando de frente hacia estos y luego volteando hacia el espejo–. ¡Por favor espejo, saca a mis amigos de ahí! – implora la rubia.

El espejo mágico reacciona nuevamente, liberándolos de su prisión.

– **¡Demonios!** – replica el mago negro mirando a sus rehenes huir –. **¿Y crees que ya los has salvado? **

– **¡Déjalos salir de aquí, ya no puedes hacerles daño! **– impera Arnold.

Una sonrisa diabólica se dibuja en el rostro del mago negro.

– **¡Ja, ahora ustedes tienen mas que perder, ademas no podrán cuidarlos todo el tiempo! **– indica alzando el espejo de su mano y murmurando algunas palabras, logrando que un aura oscura inunde el lugar convirtiéndolo en un enorme vacío.

Arnold y Helga protegen a los demás formando una burbuja alrededor de ellos y el espejo magico.

– ¿Estas bien Helga? – le dice Arnold al notar el cansancio en el rostro de la rubia.

– Parece que esto es demasiado para mi… pero tenemos que acabar con él –

Arnold asiente.

–oOoOoOo–

Las bóvedas del antiguo edificio desaparecieron, todo cambia de forma, ahora todos flotan dentro de la burbuja sobre un lugar lleno de ruinas de alguna antigua civilización y de espesa naturaleza.

– ¡Arnold… ¿esto es? – indaga Helga con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro.

Arnold mira alrededor con nostalgia y dolor.

– Si… esto es Leukos… – contesta él abrazando a Helga.

– **¡Bienvenidos a su hogar!** – dice Patrick sonriendo maliciosamente–. **¡No hay mejor lugar para acabar con ustedes que el lugar donde todo empezó!**

– ¿Que es este lugar? – pregunta Lila a Nathan que parece un poco mas tranquilo que los demás.

– Este lugar señorita, es el antiguo reino de Leukos, el lugar donde ellos nacieron en su anterior vida, donde fue la batalla contra ese hombre… o al menos lo que queda de ese antiguo reino.

– Nos trajo aquí porque sus poderes son mas fuertes en este lugar… donde las sombras y el dolor lo gobiernan totalmente – explica Arnold.

– ¿Vidas pasadas, poderes mágicos, vestidos raros, estoy en una película del señor de los anillos o que? – expresa irónico Gerald.

– ¡No estas mas sorprendido que yo moreno! – replica Helga componiéndose y limpiando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.

– Lamento que hayan quedado envueltos en esto chicos – dice Arnold mirando a sus amigos.

– Me temo que fue él quien los envolvió en esto desde el principio – dice Helga observando a Patrick que los mira triunfal –. Sabe que con ellos aquí estamos a su merced, los escogió, supo el momento adecuado para utilizarlos, pero tenemos que protegerlos.

Helga toma la mano de Arnold y se acerca a el espejo mágico y lo toca con las manos de ambos.

– ¡Espejo, muestra tu verdadera forma! – dice ella tranquilamente mientras los demás la miran expectantes.

El espejo se transforma entonces en una mujer de cristal con alas.

– ¡Cielos es hermosa! – dice Phoebe asombrada gratamente, en tanto los demás asienten.

– Mi señora, ¿porque usar la verdadera forma de espejo? – pregunta Nathan abrazando a su mujer.

– Sin su poder esta esfera se desvaneceria, ella los protegerá mientras nosotros vamos contra el mago negro – explica Arnold que ha entendido el plan de su amada.

– Brainy… cuida bien de Lila ¿si? – le dice Helga a su ex-novio acomodándole un mechón de cabello y colocando la mano de la pelirroja en la de él –. Y tú de él Lila, Espejo los protegerá mientras su amor sea fuerte.

Lila asiente sonriéndole a Brainy que la mira ruborizado.

– ¡Cuídate mucho Helga! – dice Brainy adivinando de que se trata lo que están haciendo, ella solo asiente sonriendo tristemente y dandole un suave empujón a Lila.

– Gerald protege a Phoebe, estarán bien en tanto estén juntos – recomienda Arnold poniendo una mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, quien lo mira incrédulo.

– Si viejo… gracias… err… ¿hermano?

– ¿Dime?

– ¡Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien! – le dice dándole la mano.

Arnold le brinda una sonrisa a su amigo y cabecea en señal de consentimiento.

Helga se abraza a Phoebe revolviéndole el cabello.

– ¡Cuídate mucho Phoebe! – le dice a su casi hermana.

– ¡Tú mas Helga… – dice esta a punto de llorar.

Arnold y Helga quedan frente a Mildred y Nathan que los miran con angustia.

– Esta no es una despedida Nana… apenas volvimos a vernos, ya veras que todo va a salir bien.

– **¡¿No piensan salir a jugar? **– grita impaciente el mago negro mirándolos retador.

– **¡Ya vamos imbécil! **– replica molesta Helga.

– Cuídate mucho mi niña… yo estaré esperándote – dice la bella mujer sonriente.

– ¡Nos vemos Nathan has sido un gran guía! – dice Arnold dandole la mano a aquel hombre que de pronto siente que conoce de toda la vida.

– Cuídese mucho mi señor… ambos, nosotros seguiremos esperando aquí, por ustedes.

Arnold toma la mano de Helga y abre una parte de la esfera que los ha estado protegiendo.

– ¡Te los encargo mucho Espejo! – dice la rubia volteando a ver a la mujer de cristal, quien le hace una reverencia y le contesta con un suave sonido proveniente de su interior.

En cuanto están fuera de la esfera, Espejo despliega sus alas y aleja la esfera de ese lugar.

– ¡¿No me digan que van a pelear sin su adorado espejo guardián? – se mofa Tezcatlipoca mirándoles de lado.

– ¡Ella se encargara de proteger a nuestros seres queridos, mientras volvemos a terminar contigo! – resopla Helga bastante fastidiada – . ¿Y podrías por favor quitar ese ruido de mis oídos?

– ¡Oh, si había olvidado cuanto detestas mis tambores! – indica él chasqueando los dedos, con lo que desaparece el sonido –. Puedo cumplirte ese deseo princesa.

– ¿Estas lista Helga? – pregunta Arnold dandole la mano a ella.

Ella le sonríe tomando su mano.

– ¡Como siempre Arnold! – responde segura.

Arnold recuerda aquel día en la selva, ella le dijo lo mismo, y se lo demostró con creces, así que esa sonrisa es suficiente para creer que podrán ganar si están unidos.

– **¡Helios as Lunae et Luminis! **– gritan los dos antes de transformarse en luz.

Patrick ríe antes de envolver su propio cuerpo en oscuridad y comenzar a avanzar hacia ellos a toda velocidad, formando una esfera oscura alrededor de ellos.

– **¡Esta vez no será tan fácil!** – se escucha la voz de Patrick.

Un largo rato de silencio, la poca luz que había alrededor, comienza a desvanecerse, todos dentro de la esfera que protege Espejo miran impacientes esa esfera oscura, preocupados de lo que esta sucediendo en el interior.

Lila se abraza a Brainy mientras ven como la oscuridad cubre a sus amigos por completo apagando su luz.

– ¡Ayúdalos! – grita de pronto Phoebe, mirando desesperada a la mujer de cristal.

Ella la mira con compasión, pero niega con la cabeza.

– ¡Ella tiene la misión de cuidarnos! – explica Nathan mirando con lagrimas en los ojos hacia donde se supone aún están Arnold y Helga.

– Pero Helga dijo que ella reaccionaba a los sentimientos humanos – recuerda Lila.

– ¿Y eso que? – pregunta Gerald.

Phoebe abre los ojos y toma de la mano a Gerald.

– ¿Estas preocupado por Arnold?

– ¡Claro que si!

– ¿Brian? – pregunta Lila, él solo asiente.

– ¿Y ustedes? – les preguntan a Mildred y Nathan.

– Ellos son como hijos para nosotros – indica el hombre.

Todos unen sus manos y le ruegan a Espejo, ella les mira con esos ojos de cristal azul, ella tiene una misión pero esos sentimientos de amor hacia aquellos que están en la pelea, la obligan a salir de la esfera.

– ¡Ayúdalos Espejo, nosotros nos cuidaremos solos y llévales todo nuestro amor! – grita Lila, sintiendo por primera vez el suelo árido del lugar en sus pies.

Espejo saca una espada de su cuerpo y abre una entrada para ir con sus amos, tras esto ella entra en la oscuridad también, dejando que toda la luz se desvanezca, mientras los demás esperan inquietos en esa noche sombría en la que se encuentran.

–oOoOoOo–

Helga esta a punto de sucumbir cuando siente los brazos de Espejo apoyándola.

– ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Te di una misión! – replica ella al verla, pero espejo solo le responde con un sublime sonido.

– ¿Ellos la enviaron? – dice Arnold, protegiéndolos de un ataque del mago negro.

– ¡No debiste… pero te enviaron por el amor que sienten por nosotros!

– ¿Acaso hay un poder mas poderoso que el amor y la amistad? – dice Arnold lanzando una bola de luz en contra de Patrick.

– ¿Creí que habían dicho que no pelearían con su guardián? – dice este algo molesto –. Esta bien si lo van a hacer, entonces yo también – expresa tomando el espejo negro y transformándolo en la figura de un hombre de cristal de color oscuro, con alas negras.

– **¡Ella viene acompañada del amor y las bendiciones de nuestros amigos! **– dice Helga, tomando nuevamente la mano de Arnold para hacer un conjuro.

– **¡Pero jamas podrá ganarle al poder oscuro de mi sed de venganza! **– replica Patrick, iniciando el propio –.** ¡Esta vez este mundo será mío!**

Lila se hinca en el piso y comienza a orar, Brainy la mira y se une a ella, Phoebe hace lo mismo y también Gerald, al igual que Mildred y Nathan.

Esas oraciones llegan en forma de luz hasta Espejo que recibe todo ese poder de amor y despliega sus alas justo cuando Arnold y Helga dicen la ultima palabra de su conjuro.

Patrick lanza su ataque mientras Espejo negro también despliega sus alas lanzando todo su poder oscuro contra los dos rubios y su guardián.

La luminosidad inunda todo, esta vez la oscuridad desaparece, convirtiendo todo lo que hay alrededor en luz.

_LUZ_

…

_AMOR_

…

_AMISTAD_

…

_"TU AMOR ME SACO DE LA OSCURIDAD, _

_SOLO TÚ ME HAS BRINDADO LUZ Y COLOR, _

_PORQUE TÚ Y SOLO TÚ ILUMINAS MI VIDA"_

–_oOoOoOo–_

Arnold y Helga despiertan en medio de un lugar lleno de pequeñas estrellas y luces de colores, miran a su alrededor.

– ¿Que es este lugar? – pregunta Helga tocando con los dedos una de esas chispitas.

– Parece el interior de Espejo… – responde él recordando una sensación así hace tiempo.

– ¿Espejo?

– ¡Aquí estoy mi señora! – dice apareciendo frente a ellos.

– Has vuelto a salvarnos como aquella vez – dice Helga mirando a la bella figura de cristal.

– Ustedes me dieron la vida amos, solo por ustedes existo.

– Gracias espejo, no se que habríamos hecho sin ti – dice cariñosa Helga.

– Deben agradecer a sus amigos mi señora, ellos me enviaron su amor por ustedes en sus oraciones, fue gracias a eso que pudimos derrotar de nuevo a Tezcatzilpoca, ha sido enviado a una grieta en el tiempo, y esta vez parece que no podrá escapar, miren – en sus manos aparece el espejo negro que perteneciera al mago negro.

– ¿Pero como? – pregunta Helga intrigada.

– Parece que hay una pequeña chispa de ustedes dentro y no pudo destruirlos – explica Espejo mostrándoles una pequeña chispa brillante en su interior tan oscuro.

Helga recuerda, fue el mago negro mismo quien recolecto esa chispa, la tomo cuando encanto a Arnold en la selva, ella no entendía que significaba, hasta ahora.

– Ese brillo… ese brillo nació de la unión de nuestras manos, la luz de nuestro destino.

– Solo una parte… nuestro destino es brillante e infinito – expresa Arnold –Y esa pequeña parte quedo adherida al espejo negro.

– El estará a salvo aquí conmigo… – dice Espejo–. Ustedes deben volver con sus amigos.

– Gracias Espejo… a partir de ahora estarás a nuestro lado de nuevo – le dice Arnold.

– Gracias Espejo – le dice Helga casi maternal.

Cuando salen es de día ya en aquel lugar, abrazan a sus amigos y se sienten felices de verlos vivos, y de tener vida ellos también, con la ayuda de espejo regresan a Hillwood en un instante. A comenzar una vida tranquila, una vida normal, llena de amor.

Dentro de su mundo Espejo mira a Espejo Negro se siente feliz de tener por fin alguien con quien compartir la eternidad, y se da cuenta de que sin obscuridad, no podría existir la luz, ella le muestra su corazón, un botón y una liga para el cabello, esos que alguna vez Basilius uso para crear un pequeño ser de luz, un ser de luz que sobrevivió gracias al amor de sus amos.

Patrick, el mago negro o Tezcatlipoca como lo quieran llamar, se encuentra encerrado en una fracción del tiempo, cerca del final de este, un lugar de donde nunca podrá salir.

–**oOoOoOo–**

**Epilogo**

**La luz del amor**

La mañana es fría, pero eso no parece importarle a un joven de cabello rubio cobrizo, que mira su reflejo en la ventanilla de su auto, mientras espera a que salga su novia.

– ¡Buenos días Brian! – dice Lila sonriente al ver al chico parado estoicamente frente a su puerta.

– ¡Buenos días Lila! – responde él dandole un suave beso en los labios.

Suben al auto y Brainy maneja por las calles de Hilwood con destreza a pesar de la nieve que ya se forma en el camino.

Llegan al antiguo edificio donde aun esta exhibido el espejo mágico, quedaron de ver a sus compañeros de escuela ahí.

–¡Demonios Arnoldo, puedes dejar de desperdiciar tus poderes! – escuchan la voz de Helga replicando algo.

– ¡Lo siento Helga, pero es divertido! – contesta el rubio a quien ven flotando cerca de un gran candelabro.

– ¿Quien le da poderes a un soñador como él? – pregunta Helga a Phoebe, mientras ella hace levitar un libro frente a esta.

– Supongo que el mismo que le da poderes mágicos a una soñadora como tú Helga – dice la chica oriental mientras lee el pasaje del libro.

– ¡Buenos días! – saluda Lila bien colgada del brazo de Brainy.

– ¡Buen día tortolitos, ¿como están hoy? – responde la rubia dejando caer el libro de Phoebe.

– ¡Hey! Estaba tratando de leer esto Helga – resopla la pelinegra, salvando el articulo antes de que toque el suelo.

– ¡Puedes sostenerla con tus manos, no soy un atril!

– ¡Buenos días chicos! – dice Arnold aterrizando con gracia en el piso.

– ¿Siguen ensayando sus poderes? – pregunta Brainy.

– La verdad es muy curioso, pensé que desaparecerían al no estar mas el mago ese, pero no es así, y mírennos ahora somos unos bonitos fenómenos – expresa Helga.

– ¿Y tú que no creías en la magia? – se mofa Arnold.

– ¿Y que piensan hacer con ellos? – pregunta Lila.

– Pues ser muy felices, y esperar que nuestros hijos no los hereden.

– ¿Creen que eso sea posible?

Arnold y Helga se miran el uno al otro y alzan los hombros.

– Ja, lo mejor será guardar en secreto esto.

– No lo creo, yo quiero ser un gran ilusionista.

– Eso seria trampa usas magia real, no ilusoria – replica Helga.

– ¡Vamos Helga, ¿porque no compartir esto con el mundo?

Ella solo lo mira aburrida.

– ¡De acuerdo dejemos esto por la paz, por lo pronto lo único que quiero es terminar la escuela y casarme contigo! – dice Arnold abrazando a su novia.

Ella sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla.

– ¡Y yo contigo melenas!

– ¡Hey chicos, ya tengo todo! – dice Gerald entrando al recinto.

– ¡Genial! ¡Nathan, Mildred vámonos! – grita Arnold.

– Ya vamos chicos – dicen estos saliendo a reunirse con ellos.

Helga se acerca a el espejo mágico tocando su reflejo, Espejo se convierte en la mujer de cristal.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres venir? – le pregunta con dulzura.

La mujer sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

– Esta bien, cuídate mucho – le dice haciendo un pase de su mano para que esta se transforme de nuevo en el espejo, Helga mira su propio reflejo en este por un momento, ahora mira dentro de su propia alma, Espejo es parte de ella, y le muestra un bello reflejo, siente liberada su alma de temores y angustias, esta vez se siente lista para vivir la vida al lado de la persona que ama, Arnold.

– ¿No quiso ir? – le pregunta Arnold a Helga.

– No…recuerda que ahora tiene compañía, vámonos nosotros, será bueno pasar una fiesta con nuestros amigos.

– Si y mamá tiene muchas ganas de conocer a Nathan y Mildred, dice que quiere saber acerca de mi vida anterior – dice el rubio llevándose a Helga, para reunirse con los demás.

El recinto se cierra y queda en penumbras, pero el espejo mágico brilla suavemente con la luz que proviene del amor.

Fin.

_Extraño, si un poco, pero que quieren esta vez si fue un triunfo crear todo un mundo atrás de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado, y un saludo a mis amigos que no dejaron de leer esto, bueno pues prometo seguir en contacto, aunque me temo que mi internet ahora si va morir por falta de fondos monetarios, de todas formas voy a seguir actualizando mis pendientes y prometo que voy a crear mas historia, tengo unas muy buenas en mente, aunque nada que ver con magia, esta vez si fue la ultima, me encanto hacer esta historia pero fue realmente extenuante, amiga Teddyetere, ganaste el concurso de reconocer mas personajes en mi fic "Siempre habrá un mañana", así que dime que dibujo te gustaría, no olviden revisar mi galería en Deviantart, y de nuevo gracias muchas gracias por haber leído "El reflejo"_

_ReiHikaruChiba_


End file.
